Ne pas sombrer
by Diri-chan
Summary: Lors d'une partie de chasse, les Cullen croisent une meute de loup-garous, tous ne s'en sortiront pas. Jasper réclame alors une vengeance qui les conduiraient à la guerre. Les Cullen se diviseront-ils ou feront-ils front ensemble ? B&J R&E E&C tousvampire
1. Chapter 1 : partie de chasse

**Auteur : **Diri-chan

**Fandom : **Twilight

**Note **: Voici une ré-édition du premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. J'ai pris le temps de le retravailler un petit peu et surtout de tenter de corriger les fautes d'orthographe qui étaient assez nombreuses je le crains.

**Ne pas sombrer**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les boucles blondes de la vampire se collent à son visage, son mari en travers du dos, sa soeur dans les bras, elle se démène pour les conduire jusqu'à leur véhicule qui n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle ne veut pas les abandonner, ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais derrière elle, si proche, elle entend la respiration lourde du loup-garou. Elle accélère encore si c'est possible. Ses jambes, pourtant de marbre, la font souffrir. La charge est trop lourde pour courir à cette vitesse. La force du désespoir la fait accélérer, il faut qu'elle le sème.

Bientôt, elle arrive à la voiture. Elle en arrache presque la portière et jette sans ménagement ses proches dedans avant de démarrer aussi vite que l'éclair. Elle est encore trop lente et elle le sait. Si seulement Edward ... Mais Edward n'est pas là. Il n'y a plus qu'elle. Et dire que cette partie de chasse avait si bien débuté. Les pneus crissent sur la chaussée, elle passe les vitesses à tout allures et le compteur semble sur le point d'exploser. Qu'importe, le pied au plancher, elle force la mécanique.

Derrière elle, sur la banquette arrière, elle entend sa soeur gémir. Elle gémit un prénom : Edward. Les mains de Rose serrent davantage le volant, prenant à peine garde à ne pas le briser. Elle n'a pas put ramener Edward... Elle n'a pas put... Il était déjà trop tard. Frénétiquement, elle observe ses rétroviseurs, mais elle n'y voit que la forêt noire dont ils s'éloignent. Elle semble si calme que même eux s'y sont fait berner. Ils se sont tous fait avoir.

Rose entends encore la voix chantante d'Alice dire à Jasper : "Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre vision, ce ne sont que deux jours de chasse. On va bien s'amuser". Jasper avait maugréé, il devait aller en ville faire faire des nouveaux papiers pour la famille, il ne pouvait les accompagner. Il n'avait jamais aimé laisser Alice partir sans lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie -il avait toute confiance en elle- mais ils étaient si heureux ensemble qu'il n'aimait pas en perdre une seconde. Néanmoins, il connait l'importance de ses responsabilités et ne s'en dérobait jamais.

Mais les deux jours de chasse s'étaient transformés en cauchemars.

Ils avaient choisi ce lieu minutieusement, comme l'on choisit la meilleure table de la ville. Il devait répondre à moult critères : être éloigné de toutes habitations et plus généralement avoir peu d'attrait pour les humains, ils ne voulaient pas risquer de croiser des campeurs ou des chasseurs de champignons après tout ! Il devait également être éloigné des autres clans de vampire sédentaire. Et puis, lorsqu'on choisit la meilleure table, le décors seul ne suffit pas, c'est la nourriture qui compte le plus au final ! Cette forêt offrait une grande diversité animale. Emmet attendait avec impatience de découvrir ce nouveau "terrain de jeu"... Seule ombre au tableau : l'absence de Jasper, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de ses frères et soeurs alors il leur avait assuré qu'ils pourraient toujours y retourner ensemble. Après tout, ils avaient l'immortalité devant eux...

Dès la première heure, ils avaient su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les animaux étaient rares et étonnamment sur leurs gardes pour une zone aussi peu chassé. Alice avait assuré une nouvelle fois ne pas avoir eu de vision et Edward avait conclu qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de braconnage dans cette zone. L'explication avait satisfait tout le monde, après tout, Alice les avait toujours prévenus en cas de danger.

Au fil des heures, ils avaient oublié le problème. Emmet faisait un concours stupide avec Edward pour savoir lequel d'eux deux pourraient attraper la plus grosse prise. Alice ressemblait à un véritable singe tellement elle était habile dans les arbres et Rosalie se promenait sous les feuillages, profitant par moment d'un rayon de soleil fugace qui réchauffait sa peau, la faisant scintillait. Ils étaient heureux tous les quatre.

Et puis ... Alice avait crié. Elle s'était même laissé tomber de son arbre. Immédiatement, Edward était arrivé, suivi de près par le couple. D'une voix étonnée et inquiète, la voyante avait décrété "qu'il y avait un problème" et "qu'il fallait rentrer immédiatement". Mais lorsque ses frères et sa soeur lui demandèrent pourquoi, elle ne sut pas répondre. Ils firent donc demi tour décidés de retourner à la voiture.

C'est Rosalie qui sentit en premier la piste. Plus tard, elle la décrira comme : "une odeur de chien mouillé mélangé à l'odeur de la pourriture et de la mort." Une mauvaise odeur. Une odeur de malheur. Peu à peu, les vampires s'apercevront qu'ils sont encerclés par différentes pistes du même type. On les suit. Pire, une embuscade pourrait leur être tendues !

Avec un certain calme, ils avaient décidé d'éviter les pistes, de ne pas mélanger les odeurs, de se dépêcher, de courir et de fuir cet endroit. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient dit, mais ensuite, chacun avait senti l'étau se refermer sur eux. Aucun n'avait été surpris lorsque l'attaque s'était produite. La seule surprise, ce fut l'ennemi.

En un instant, Edward était tombé, brisé en mille morceau. En aussi peu de temps Alice avait été blessé, sauvé par la force brute d'Emmet qui n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Seule Rosalie avait eu le réflexe de fuir, emmenant sa soeur et son époux avec elle. Abandonnant Edward lorsqu'elle avait vu ce museau ensanglanté fouillé ses entrailles, le promettant à une mort certaine, quoiqu'elle fasse.

Dans la voiture Rosalie s'affole toujours. Elle observe son téléphone portable, espérant retrouver du réseau au plus vite. Espérant pouvoir prévenir Carlisle... l'appeler au secours. A côté d'elle, Emmet se remet de ses blessures. Il revient à lui.

"Que ..."

Mais Rose lui colle un téléphone contre l'oreille et lui ordonne d'appeler immédiatement Carlisle. Encore un peu hagard, il obéit. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant qu'il comprend qu'Alice est en grand danger...


	2. Chapter 2 : visions

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Fandom **: Twilight

**Genre **: dramas, aventure et romance.

Ne pas sombrer ...

**Chapitre 2 **:

Alice reste là, couchée sur le flanc, haletante. Le poison est dans sa chaire, dans ses veines, il est trop tard, elle a été contaminé. Tout n'est plus qu'une question d'heure. Carlisle a répété l'explication quatre fois à Jasper avant qu'il ne semble réellement comprendre. Qu'il semble comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas être sauver.

Le vampire s'était alors déplacer avec lenteur jusqu'à sa femme. Il avait glissé ses doigts contre la peau de son visage, la caressant. Avec une douceur infinie, il s'était assis près d'elle et penché contre son oreille lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

Seule Esmée avait semblé voir toute la douleur se répandre sur les traits du vampire et c'est avec la voix emplit de sanglot qu'elle avait osé dire : "Nous allons les perdre tout les deux."

"Jasper ..."

Le vampire se tends, à l'écoute de sa bien-aimée. Sa voix est faible et éraillé, seul sa nature de vampire intervient pour lui permettre de l'entendre.

"Jasper, il faut que tu m'écoutes ... j'ai besoin de toi."

Alice saisit sa main et ferme les yeux. Elle semble soudain absente mais ses yeux bougent à tout allure sous ses paupières. Elle a une vision. Elle revient à elle quelques secondes, un sourire triste s'étend sur ses lèvres fines et craquelés, elle referme les yeux, provoquant de nouvelles visions, encore et encore.

"Alice, calme toi. Arrête, s'il te plait. Il faut que ... que tu te reposes..."

Un sanglot lui échappe.

"Jasper, je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai besoin de voir Bella. S'il-te-plait."

Le blond ferme les yeux douloureusement, se penche sur sa femme et embrasse son front, tachant de faire passer tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Puis il se lève avec lenteur et rejoins Esmée qui tient dans ses bras la petite humaine si fragile dont le cœur s'est brisé en apprenant la nouvelle ... Apprenant qu'Edward ne reviendrai plus.

A travers son pouvoir, Jasper a bien du mal à supporter cette peine supplémentaire. Il saisit le bras de Bella, peut-être un peu trop durement, et ne retient pas son grognement lorsque Esmée fait mine de s'interposer.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le réaliser, Jasper à conduit Bella jusqu'à Alice. Il laisse les deux femmes seules quelques minutes, conformément aux souhaits de son aimée. Il reste là, contre la porte, hagard. Si seulement les vampires pouvaient pleurer... Mais ils ne peuvent pas.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Jasper entends un morceau de conversation.

"Je te le promet ..."

puis c'est un cri qui retentit. Inquiet il ouvre la porte et s'immobilise devant une scène irréelle. Alice a cédé à la tentation. Alice a mordu Bella, ses dents sont profondément enfoncé dans son cou. Jasper reste figé, l'envie du sang le prend par les tripes.

Mais le cri n'a pas alerté que Jasper. Emmet arrive à vitesse vampirique et tire Jasper en arrière. Rosalie et Carlisle se jette sur Alice mais rien ne parvient à lui faire lâcher prise ... Rien d'autres que le poison qui circule dans ses veines.

La petite vampire toujours pétillante et souriante s'éteint lentement. Jasper se libère et se rue à ses côtés. L'agonie dure quelques minutes encore durant lequel le vampire ne cesse de répéter son amour.

Bien après qu'elle se soit éteinte, il reste là, à tenir sa main fragile entre les siennes couvertes de cicatrices. Il n'a pas été là pour la protéger. Perdu dans son monde de culpabilité il reste complètement hermétique aux hurlements de douleur d'une Bella en pleine transformation.

**note de fin : **Voilà un petit chapitre bien court (même si je vous promet que je fais des efforts de ce côté là) mais très important pour la suite. D'ailleurs durant le dernier chapitre, nous revivrons ce chapitre du point de vue d'Alice, que de révélations à venir !


	3. Chapter 3 : les jours passent

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Fandom **: Twilight

**Genre **: dramas, aventure et romance.

Ne pas sombrer ...

**Chapitre 3 : **

**note :** Pour ceux qui se demande "pourquoi Alice a mordu Bella", vous allez avoir le droit à différentes théories dans ce chapitre... mais vous ne serez qu'elle est la vraie qu'à la fin ! A vous d'essayer de deviner ! ;p Je serai ravie de lire vos théories ^^

**Premier jour**

Elle sent avec une exactitude douloureuse chaque pores de sa peau, chaque millimètres de son être. Tout son corps semble à vif, écorché, ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Ce n'est que cette maladie qui prend le pas sur son corps. Elle n'est qu'entrain de mourir à son tour.

Dans une panique totale, Bella s'aperçoit que dans la mort elle ne pourra pas rejoindre Edward. Pire, elle s'en éloignera plus que jamais. Elle aimerait protesté, demander à se qu'on la vide de ce venin, elle a fait une promesse à Alice. Elle veut bien la tenir mais pas au prix de l'immortalité.

Elle se cambre, se retourne, les spasmes musculaires la secoue et sa gorge se déchire à cause de ses hurlements. Elle se déchire tellement que le gout du sang se repends dans sa bouche un peu en avance.

Dans sa douleur elle est tombé au sol. Ses cheveux se sont répandus sur son visage, lui barrant la vue un instant. Esmée les a remit en place et lui a murmuré des mots rassurants comme seule une mère en est capable. Carlisle a vérifié son état avant de décrété :

"Il est trop tard ... On ne peux plus inverser la transformation."

Il regarde ses "enfants", un par un. Il observe Emmet, le géant tendu comme un arc, qui surveille Jasper. Il observe Jasper qui semble avoir sombrer dans un monde de douleur. Il observe Rosalie qui semble avoir une seule envie : s'écrouler puis sa femme, sa chère et tendre. Qu'est devenu leur famille en si peu de temps ?

Durant quelques instants, il reste là, perdu. Jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée le rappelle à l'ordre, Bella a besoin d'aide. Jasper également.

**Second jour**

Durant une journée et une nuit Jasper n'avait laissé personne s'approcher d'Alice sous peine de grognement. Ils étaient assez menaçants pour prouver qu'il y aurait eut attaque si l'autre avait insisté ... Et soudain, Jasper se redresse. Il soulève le corps d'Alice et sans un regard pour personne il quitte la maison. Il part.

**Troisième jour**

Carlisle descend de la chambre qu'ils ont attribué à Bella. La transformation n'est toujours pas achevé, elle souffre toujours. Ses hurlements ont cessés tôt dans la matinée mais son corps souffre toujours. Ses muscles convulsent presque.

En bas, il discute avec les survivants de la famille. Jasper n'est toujours pas ré-apparu... Ils ne sont même pas sur qu'il revienne un jour. Emmet et Rosalie ont traqués sa piste, de crainte qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, mais Jasper avait si bien brouillé sa trace qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de sa localisation. Était-il seulement encore dans le pays ?

Rosalie est nerveuse, ses cheveux sont mal coiffés mais elle n'y prend pas garde. Son ton est inquiet.

"Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ?"

Emmet rit nerveusement, sa femme est douée pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Mais au final ... durant trois jours, ils ont tout fait pour s'offrir du délai supplémentaire.

Esmée avait appelé Charlie, elle lui avait dit qu'ils partaient faire du camping et avait invité Bella a les suivre. Un joli mensonge. Bientôt, il faudrait décider de "quoi dire" à Charlie. Si Bella mourrait officiellement, Charlie s'effondrerait et les Quileutes estimeraient sans doute que le traité avait été rompu, déclenchant une guerre.

A coté de ca, Bella allait devenir une nouvelle née. Elle serait dangereuse et guidée par sa souffrance. Il fallait décidé d'où aller, de quoi faire... Tout les vampires avaient fait ce chemin mental et tous en était arrivé à une conclusion différente.

Esmée d'une voix inquiète avait tout de suite rappelé :

"Où qu'on aille, quoiqu'on décide, il faut qu'on reste dans des endroits que Jasper connait ! Il doit pouvoir nous rejoindre."

Les autres vampires ne répondent pas mais tous se disent qu'un chasseur tel que Jasper n'aura aucun mal a les retrouver si jamais il le décide. C'est d'une voix emplit de tristesse que Carlisle se joint au débat.

"La transformation s'achèvera dans la nuit ... peut-être demain. Bella sera guidée par sa peine et nous ne sommes plus que quatre pour pouvoir la maitriser si cela s'avère nécessaire."

Emmet fait rouler ses muscles, il sait qu'il va en avoir besoin ! Mais il a également les pieds sur terre.

"On est trop près de la ville. La tentation va être trop grande et si on doit la courser, il faut qu'on est de la marge.

- Et pourquoi pas la maison d'Alaska. Jasper la connait. Elle est éloignée de tout. Par contre, pour Charlie ... c'est à Bella de décider."

Esmée hoche de la tête gravement face à la proposition de Rosalie. Carlisle, en bon chef de clan, reprend les choses en main et organise tout pour que ce soit le plus fonctionnel et rapide possible.

Emmet va préparer les voitures, Rosalie s'occupe des affaires de Bella, d'Emmet et des siennes. Esmée s'occupe des affaires Carlisle, des siennes ainsi que du matériel médical. Carlisle prépare le transport de Bella et de régler quelques détails par rapport à leurs arrivées en Alaska.

Tout se passe à vitesse vampirique et bien vite tout est près pour le départ.

En haut Bella s'est calmée. Bientôt, elle se réveillera, mais ils seront dans une maison totalement différente. Tout sera différent...

**note de fin** : Encore une fois pas satisfaite, je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans mon histoire comme je le voudrai. Pourtant je n'ai pas de difficulté particulière à l'écrire et je suis plutôt inspirée :-/ Ca me laisse perplexe ^^

**a venir au chapitre suivant **: On va retrouver Jasper, Bella va se réveiller et ... vous verrez bien :p hihihi suspens suspens ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Fandom **: Twilight

**Genre **: dramas, aventure et romance.

Ne pas sombrer ...

**Chapitre 4 : **

**note : **On m'a demandé ce que je reprochais à cette histoire... A elle, rien. A moi ... je me reproche de ne pas parvenir à lui offrir son "écho", à lui offrir une puissance qui ne soit qu'à elle. Je n'y parviens pas encore, mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant.

C'est comme "trois petites pierres" voyez-vous ? Trois petites pierres dans un jardin zen, sur un plan d'eau. Ces trois petites pierres représentent l'excellence pour moi, la perfection. Mais trois petites pierres ne représentent rien si on ne ressent pas l'étendu de la quiétude du lieu. Si on n'entends pas jusqu'au tréfonds de ses tripes le bruissement dans les feuilles qui s'agitent au vent ou qu'on ne voit pas les lumières qui passent entre les feuillages. Ça ne vaux rien sans le bruit des cailloux sous nos pieds.

Le monde est fait de sens et de sentiments. Les descriptions, je comprend leurs importances et je tente vraiment de travailler dessus. Mais j'avoue qu'une histoire qui ne parvient pas à faire naitre des papillons dans le ventre, à faire battre un cœur plus rapidement ... Elle perds beaucoup de sa valeur à mon sens.

Je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à m'expliquer correctement ^^ Ce n'était pas évident :)

**Ne pas sombrer**

La pluie s'abat sur la terre stérile. Les pierres délavés n'offrent aucun abris. Il n'en cherche pas d'ailleurs. Il marche simplement. Non, il erre. Son esprit est prisonnier des limbes. Ni vivant, ni mort. Son corps marche encore alors qu'il ne pense plus. Son esprit s'est figé à l'instant même où Alice l'a quitté. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? C'était sa raison de vivre, d'avancer, de continuer. C'était sa lumière dans ce monde. Son espoir.

Dans sa marche lente, il ne se rends même plus compte qu'il sème la mort, que sa route est sanglante. Il décime des villages. Il y pénètre sans s'en apercevoir et les traverse sans lever le visage. Mais si quoique ce soit le frôle, le ramène un instant à ce monde cruel, il devient fou de rage. Son corps bouge tout seul, attaque, se nourrit. Puis, lorsque plus rien ne vie, il retourne à sa marche silencieuse.

Il ne se retourne jamais vers les paysages désolés qu'il crée. Il n'observe pas ce sang ... tout ce sang ... Le sang n'a plus de gout. S'il osait lever les yeux, il subirait la colère d'Alice. Elle avait cru en lui, elle ne l'avait pas jugé, juste aimé et accompagné.

Il entends encore sa voix lui murmurer : "Ça va aller Jasper, tu ne lui feras rien."

Mais l'enfant, les parents de l'enfant, les voisins de parents, les voisins de voisins, les chiens des voisins, les chats errant du quartier ... Tous gisés sur la grande place. Montagne humaine ruisselante de sang. Les autres prédateurs ne s'approcheront pas tant que son odeur était là.

"Ça va aller Jasper, tu ne lui feras rien."

Jasper aurait aimé pouvoir pleuré, mais ne pouvant pas, il reprit seulement sa marche silencieuse. Renfermant son esprit au plus profond.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On aurait pu croire que la souffrance physique passé, les hurlements déchirants auraient cessés. Seulement la douleur mentale avait prit le relais et Bella s'était effondrée. Le besoin nouveau de se nourrir, sa transformation faites de force, la mort d'Edward et d'Alice, la perte de son père qu'elle ne pourrait plus revoir, le déménagement, la disparition de Jasper ... c'était juste trop.

D'abord, Bella hurle son chagrin, sa douleur et sa peur. Elle griffe les murs, arrache la tapisserie et des plaques entières de plâtre. Elle fracasse les meubles et déchire les rideaux. Mais elle a perdu sa condition humaine, elle ne peut plus trouver le soulagement dans l'épuisement physique.

Et puis, soudain, comme une évidence, Bella eut soif. Qu'importe les animaux ou les parties de chasses qu'Emmet lui proposait. Elle voulait du sang humain. Rien d'autre n'importait. Elle se remémora sa discussion avec Rosalie, repensant à son ton lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit. Ça avait sonné comme une malédiction et s'en était une. Peut-être l'aurait-elle mieux vécut après d'Edward, entourée d'amour... Ou peut-être que son souhait était tout simplement fou, depuis toujours.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Crissement. De la neige sous ses pas. Les rivés au sol, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

La neige ... Un sourire lui échappe. Il revoit encore Alice dansait dans la neige fraiche du matin. Alors que personne n'y avait encore laissait d'empreinte. Elle riait. Le rire d'Alice, cette douce musique, il ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle était gravé au plus profond de lui. Alice aimait danser dans la neige, elle aimait savoir qu'elle avait laissé une trace qui s'effaçait au temps. Elle disait que c'était ce qui l'a rendait réelle... Avoir une éternité et pouvoir être oublier. Elle n'était pas qu'une pierre, elle vivait. Car seul ce qui vit s'oublie.

Mais Alice n'avait pas eut l'immortalité... Alice était partit, elle l'avait quitté. La fureur reprend son droit, emplit ses veines, provoque mille frissons avant qu'il n'explose. Une odeur vague. Il la suit, la pourchasse. L'animal meurt sous les coups brutaux, ses os craquent, le sang se repends. Jasper n'a pas faim mais il se nourrit tout de même.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bella court à toute vitesse, peut-être aurait elle put égaler Edward ? Sans doute pas .. Edward était partit courir plus loin que le temps, plus loin que tout. Il était définitivement hors d'atteinte. Elle ne retient pas son hurlement de rage, de douleur et de peur.

Elle accélère, le vent fouette son visage et lui ramène une odeur. Une odeur de sang. Elle s'arrête, tout entière en alerte. Elle tends le nez vers le ciel à la recherche de la fragrance. Elle n'observe pas l'étendue blanche qui se dévoile à elle, ni les montagnes noires qui se dessinent à peine à l'horizon. Tout ca n'a aucun importance. L'important c'est le sang.

Elle reprend sa course, suivant la piste. Derrière elle, elle entends Emmet qui arrive suivit de près par Rosalie. Ils doivent avoir peur qu'elle ne commette "l'irréparable". Mais Bella ne les attends pas. Pris dans sa course folle elle arrive sur les lieux du crime, l'origine de la piste.

Un prédateur a tué cet ours. Il est encore là, penché sur sa victime, accroupi. Ses bras, sa bouche, ses cheveux, ses vêtements sont pleins de sang. D'une mèche qui lui barre le visage, Bella observe le sang s'égoutter avec lenteur. Elle entend le souffle brusque du prédateur alors qu'il retire son bras de la carcasse encore fumante. Elle l'observe se concentrer sur elle alors qu'elle même n'est plus que tourné vers l'appel du sang.

Rosalie et Emmet arrivent au milieu de cette scène étrange. Ils observent un instant ce paradis rouge et blanc. Ils observent le sang chaud faire fondre la neige tendre, puis le cadavre horriblement mutilé de l'animal.

Dans un cri horrifié, Rosalie murmure un prénom : "Jasper".

Le prédateur pose ses yeux rouge sur elle, près à l'attaque. Après tout, elle vient de l'appeler ... n'es-ce pas ?

.

.

**note de fin **: Je suis plus contente de ce chapitre que des précédants et en plus Jasper est de retour ! J'avais hâte ^_^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !

**a venir au prochain chapitre** : Premier rapprochement entre Bella et Jasper :)


	5. Chapter 5 : de retour

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Fandom **: Twilight

**Genre **: dramas, aventure et romance.

Ne pas sombrer ...

**Chapitre 5 : **

**note : **En effet Alice n'a pas transformé Bella pour rien, mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour la protégé qu'elle l'a fait. Ce choix a énormément d'incidence, mais vous allez les découvrir au fur et à mesure et ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'on reviendra sur la morsure et les choix d'Alice. J'espère que cette partie là de l'histoire vous plaira :)

**Ne pas sombrer**

Bella observe la scène avec difficulté. L'envie lui broie les entrailles mais elle se retient. Rosalie l'aide en lui montrant tout son soutien a l'aide d'une simple main sur son épaule. Mais qu'es-ce que ce soutien par rapport au besoin de sang ?

Face à elles, Jasper est assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Esmée avait décidé, dès qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette maison qu'ils avaient besoin d'un lieu de calme et de repos. Elle avait entretenu le foyer, comme s'il était un phare dans la nuit. Les flammes crépitent doucement, mais le moindre craquement de bois provoque un sursaut général. Le tapis moelleux, beige, est entrain de se couvrir de sang. Mais la mère ne dis rien, elle fais passer une éponge humide sur les muscles tendus du vampire. Elle s'arrête au niveau de son cou alors que Jasper laisse échapper un grognement menaçant.

Carlisle reste à quelques mètres de là, le plus détendu possible. Il ne faut surtout pas que Jasper identifie quelqu'un comme un ennemi, sans quoi il risquerai d'attaquer. Jamais le chef du clan n'aurait cru que Jasper aurait pu autant perdre pied. Il frémit de voir sa femme si près d'un prédateur, mais Jasper fait partit de la famille et il ne veut pas le perdre à son tour.

Jasper se calme doucement et l'éponge reprend sa course. Douce et chaude contre sa peau. Quelques gouttes roulent le long de son cou pour aller se perdre sur son torse qui parait quasi imberbe à l'œil humain. Mais Bella qui a les yeux posaient sur ces gouttes d'eaux n'est plus humaine. Elle observe les grains de la peau de l'homme, elle voit toutes les cicatrices même les plus fines qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu voir avant et ces poils, à peine un duvet blond à l'apparence soyeuse. Mais plus que tout c'est ce sang coagulé qui l'attire... ce brun anciennement rouge qu'elle a envie de déguster. Emmet pose brusquement sa main sur son épaule pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

"Jasper ..."

Le vampire se retourne en grognant, agressif vers son chef de clan, mais il n'attaque pas au grand soulagement d'Esmée qui se trouve entre les deux vampires. Mais que cherchait donc son mari pour prendre de tel risque ?

"Tes yeux sont rouges."

Ça a le mérite de calmer le vampire, de le ramener à son état de statue. Le silence se fait maître des lieux ... longtemps. Mais qu'est le temps lorsqu'on est immortel ? La patience deviens une vertus pour tous, puisqu'on ne risque plus de gaspiller son temps. Cette pensée fait doucement sourire Bella, elle se souvient encore d'une époque où elle était tellement stressé de gaspiller son temps, de ne pas vivre assez pleinement, qu'elle le perdait davantage encore. Puis soudain, une idée glace le sang de Bella, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà : elle n'a plus rien à faire de sa si longue vie. Edward avait dit : "Tu es toute ma vie maintenant.", il en était de même pour elle ... sans lui, elle n'a plus de vie. Elle devrait mourir définitivement. Et dans la seconde qui suit, elle se remémore sa promesse. La promesse qu'Alice lui avait arraché avant de lui prendre son humanité. Peut-être est-il temps d'apprendre à se maitriser et de tenir sa promesse ? D'ailleurs en parlant de ca...

"J'ai faim."

Tous se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers elle, hormis Jasper bien entendu. A une autre époque, elle aurait viré au rouge pivoine.

"Rosalie ... ca te dit une partie de chasse entre fille."

La belle blonde hoche difficilement du chef, tout en essayant de rassurer Emmet qui semblait des plus inquiets. Mais si Bella ne voulait pas que le sang humain ... mmmiam ... tourne à l'idée fixe elle avait plutôt intérêt à bien s'alimenter côté animal. "Pour Edward" se répéta-t-elle comme mantra une nouvelle fois.

Dans la maison d'Alaska, Emmet et Carlisle se tiennent assez loin du prédateur pour qu'il ne se sente pas acculé ou agressé mais ils l'observent avec un certain désarrois. Esmée tient toujours son éponge, à présent sèche, elle aimerait lui nettoyer le visage qui est toujours ensanglanté. Mais il ne lui permettrai pas. Il s'est déjà bien contenu jusque là et mieux valait en rester à une réussite que de provoquer une catastrophe à vouloir tenter la chance.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parvient à suivre les pensées du vampire. La folie ne l'a pas atteins, même s'ils en doutent, ce n'est que la douleur qui l'a envahi. Mais tout au fond de lui, deux petites voix s'entremêlent et font jaillir de nouveaux sentiments...

"Ça va aller Jasper, tu ne lui feras rien."

Il avait déçu Alice, ses yeux sont rouges. Rouge sang... et Bella est la dernière chose qu'Alice a choisit de laisser sur terre. Bella est la dernière trace d'Alice, alors que toute les autres empreintes se seront effacés comme la neige fond au soleil, Bella a une chance d'immortalité. Elle est importante, Alice l'a décidé ainsi.

Une nuit est tombée puis le soleil s'est vaguement levé, comme il ne sait le faire que dans ces régions. Bella est revenue avec Rosalie, ses yeux toujours dorés. Carlisle était partit dans son bureau. Emmet et Esmée était partit chassé. Le monde continuait d'avancer, de bouger, de vivre alors que lui n'avait pas battu les paupières une seule fois. Ses muscles n'avaient pas tressaillis. Il n'avait pas déglutit. Son immobilité était trop parfaite pour suggérer un seul instant que la vie coulait toujours en lui. Pourtant, il n'était que perdu dans ses pensées ...

C'est l'odeur du sang qui l'avait ramené à lui. Un vampire avait ramené une proie, un animal. Plus précisément un mouflon reconnut-il. Bella posa la proie devant lui, achevant le beau tapis beige d'Esmée, et lui dit d'une voix forte :

"Il faut que tu manges."

Voyant qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste, elle ajouta :

"Tu ne peux pas mourir de faim. Ne te fais pas souffrir pour rien."

Mais si Jasper ne mange pas ... Il ne grogne pas non plus, contrairement à ce qu'ils ont pu observer la nuit même lorsque Emmet s'est approché. Ce qui est plutôt bon signe pour elle. Alors, elle s'installe auprès de lui, très proche et elle se met à parler. Elle lui raconte sa chasse, ses premières chasses, son réveil. Elle tait la douleur de sa transformation. Elle remonte jusqu'aux derniers mots d'Alice sans dévoiler pour autant la promesse qu'elle avait faites. Parler d'Alice lui fait mal mais elle espère sortir Jasper de son état d'immobilité parfaite.

Jasper arrête de respirer en entendant le nom de sa douce. Alice... sa belle Alice... sa douce Alice... son Alice... Durant quelques secondes, son émotion lui échappa et se répandit autour de lui. Bella hurla de douleur et chaque membre de la famille accourut à son secours. En quelques secondes, tous était là prêt à l'attaque, ils ressentirent tous ses sentiments, sa douleur avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de son don.

Emmet serra convulsivement Rosalie contre lui alors que cette dernière enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Esmée serra ses bras contre son cœur en suffoquant. Carlisle tentait de la réconforter de son mieux. Bella, elle, n'est tourné que vers Jasper. Comment fait-il pour retenir autant de sentiment ?

La réponse est là, juste sous ses yeux, Jasper n'y parvient pas.

.

.

**note de fin **: Alors, des avis ? :)

**a venir au prochain chapitre** : Jasper commence à bouger et on rentre un peu plus dans l'action ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde !

D'abord : merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisir !

Je ne vous ai pas oublié. En faites, j'ai 3 excuses XD

La première, mon ordinateur ne charge plus, je dois donc utiliser mon autre ordinateur portable (dont l'écran ne tient plus, heureusement que j'ai pleins d'ordi heins...) à la place. Et bien sur, toute la suite de la fanfiction est dans le premier (que j'ai réussit à remettre en marche le temps de faire le transfère tout à l'heure). La seconde raison, c'est que je suis coincée au 8ième chapitre... La troisième raison (et la pire) c'est que j'ai eut l'inspiration pour écrire autre choses et ca, c'est vraiment handicapant.

Pour vous faire patienter un petit peu, voici le 6ième chapitre, je pourrais également vous mettre le 7ième bientôt... Bien que je préfèrerai attendre d'avoir écrit le 8ième parce que s'arrêter au 7, c'est un peu ... cruel (sans vouloir vous dévoiler ce qu'il va se passer).

En attendant que je me reprenne, j'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre et son bonus (l'interlude).

**Chapitre 6** :

Des jours et des jours étaient passés, des jours d'immobilité avec quelques incidents d'émotion lâchés sans aucun contrôle dans la maison. Ces sentiments si puissant parvenait à mettre tout le monde à genoux jusqu'à ce que Jasper parvienne à se reprendre en main. A refermer la brèche.

Mais personne ne lui en voulait ... Non. Ils tenaient tous à lui, de façon différente mais tout aussi sincèrement.

Bella est celle qui passe le plus de temps avec lui. Elle lui raconte ses entrainements pour maitriser son pouvoir. A quel point ca la fatigue mais également son bonheur de quelques instants lorsque parvient à faire le moindre progrès. Malheureusement ... malheureusement elle n'a personne avec qui s'entrainer réellement. Elle essaye de ne pas penser à Edward ... ca lui ferait beaucoup trop mal. Elle pense alors aux pouvoirs de Jasper. Si seulement il voulait bien tester ... mais au vu de ses difficultés récentes à retenir ses propres émotions, il n'est pas question de lui demander de tester au risque qu'il ressente sa douleur à elle...

Parfois, elle se retourne, persuadée qu'il va apparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre, qu'il va la prendre dans ses bras et qu'elle lui dira surprise :

"Ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose."

Mais qu'il lui répondra, plus réel que jamais :

"Ça existe dans mon monde."

Bella a beau se retourner, Edward n'apparait pas. Il n'apparaitra plus jamais. Il lui manque tellement. C'est dans une de ces ambiances où la mélancolie à prit le dessus sur tout le reste, que Jasper bouge pour la première fois depuis son retour. Ses yeux sont assombris par le désir. Ses mouvements sont sec, nerveux, vif trop pour un œil humain en tout cas. D'une voix assombri par la colère et la douleur il murmure qu'il n'y a plus rien pour lui ici. Il s'enfuit en courant aussi vite que le vent, Bella n'a pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit, elle part à sa poursuite. Jasper court vite, moins vite qu'elle mais il a plus de facilité à se mouvoir, plus l'habitude...

Il saute d'arbres en arbres pour éviter un fossé immense alors qu'en dessous, Bella se voit contrainte de slalomer entre les troncs. Il s'arrête quelques secondes et grogne méchamment comme pour engueuler sa poursuivante. Mais elle continue, elle accélère même, sans le vouloir elle a reconnu le lieu vers lequel Jasper se dirige. Il est nécessaire de l'arrêter ! Le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il est entrain de préparer un nouveau saut, que tout ces muscles sont tendus à l'extrême, elle bondit et l'intercepte. La chute est rude pour tout les deux et un combat s'engage presque aussitôt. Jasper a le dessus, bien évidement. Mais Bella fait tout pour le ralentir, elle ne cherche pas à l'attaquer, ni à gagner ce qui est assez déstabilisant pour son adversaire. Elle parvient à gagner assez de seconde pour qu'Emmet qui a entendu leur départ précipité remonte leur piste arrive jusqu'à eux.

Il est reçu avec une certaine violence. Plusieurs coups sont échangés avant que Jasper ne se mette à hurler :

"Laissez-moi les tuer !"

Emmet comprend soudain où va Jasper. Il se rappelle avec une précision horrible de la chasse, de sa perte de conscience, de ce qu'il avait ressentit en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas réussit à les protéger ... Il saisit Jasper par les épaules et le secoue brutalement :

"ARRÊTE ! Tu vas te faire massacrer !

- ET ALORS ?"

Un silence angoissé réponds à ce cri, jusqu'à ce que le géant lui réponde d'une voix étranglé par l'émotion : "On ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi."

Bella observe ce major qui a gagné tant et tant de bataille qu'il s'est perdu. Elle ne connait pas assez bien son histoire pour comprendre, mais elle voit que sans Alice, Jasper n'a plus aucune raison de vivre. Il n'a plus aucun but si ce n'est celui de la venger. En réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle cherche une parade ... quelques choses pour donner à Jasper une raison de vivre le temps de lui faire reprendre pied.

"Je te propose un marché."

La nouvelle-née observe Emmet en espérant qu'il accepte. Ce dernier semble comprendre car il ne dit rien.

"Je parlerai aux autres et on se joindra à toi pour venger Edward et Alice à condition que tu me promette de tout faire pour survivre ... car c'est ce qu'Alice aurait voulu."

Jasper considère un moment la proposition puis acquiesce. Il se laisse emmener sans opposer de résistance, près à tout pour pouvoir venger sa douce.

**interlude **:

Bella avait regardé au fond des pupilles noires du vampire brisé et elle l'avait entrainé à sa suite. Elle pose le cd et appuie délicatement sur play. Elle lui murmure de ce laisser entrainer par les paroles, de ne pas chercher à comprendre, de laisser sortir ses émotions. Il ferme les yeux un instant et c'est une déferlante de douleurs qui emplit la pièce.

La jeune vampire sent cette vague frappée de plein fouet son bouclier si peu entrainé, elle fait de son mieux pour le maintenir en place et la musique commence.

"_Des images me reviennent_

_Comme des souvenirs tendres_

_D'une ancienne ritournelle_

_Autrefois en décembre_"

Mains contre mains, paumes contre paumes, ils commencent à valser. Chacun à un souvenir si différent. Bella revoit Edward rire, ils sont en pleins milieux de la forêt. Ils se promènent, heureux. Jasper revoit Alice, sa chère et tendre danser pour lui comme elle seul savait le faire. Le charmer et l'emmener avec elle. Il revoit son sourire si doux.

"_Je me souviens il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_"

A chacun d'entre eux, c'est la partie de base-ball qui apparait soudain. Le tonnerre qui gronde en fond, l'air qui parait devenir électrique et plus aucune retenue. Seulement le jeu.

"_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme des souvenirs_

_Doucement un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_"

Les traits de Bella se détendent et soudain, on s'appercoit qu'ils étaient tendues dans une grimace de souffrance si légère qu'elle passait innapercu. Elle était pourtant là, juste sous leurs yeux.

Les coins des lèvres de Jasper se relève doucement, à peine en réalité. Il sourit. Bella rouvre les yeux alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eut conscience de les fermer et murmure...

"_Un murmure à mi-mots_

_Que mon cœur veut comprendre_"

Jasper l'interroge du regard, même lui n'a pas compris. Il a seulement cru ... entre son nom.

"_Je me souviens il me semble_

_Des jeux qu'on inventait ensemble_

_Je retrouve dans un sourire_

_La flamme des souvenirs_

_De très loin un écho_

_Comme une braise sous la cendre_"

Bella referme les yeux et lui répète... "Lorsque Alice m'a mordu... elle m'a demandé de lui promettre une chose. Elle s'inquiètait pour toi.

- Quel promesse ?"

Mais Bella se tait de nouveau...

"_Un murmure à mi-mots_

_Que mon cœur veut comprendre_"

"Quel promesse Bella ?

- Il faut que tu vives. Sinon je ne pourrai pas la tenir. Alice voulait que tu vives..."

Jasper ferme les yeux, pourrait-il trahir la volonté de sa femme ? Non... Non, sans doute pas. Elle l'aimait. Il en était certain. Alice l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait vouloir que le mieux pour lui. Elle ne le condamnerai pas à une vie d'errance et de malheur.

"_Une ancienne ritournelle_

_Loin du froid de décembre_"

Main contre main. Paume contre paume. Front contre front. Ces deux êtres qui souffrent accepte de se relacher, de s'abandonner à l'autre le temps d'une chanson...

A suivre ..

Note : Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur **: Diri-chan

**Fandom **: Twilight

**Genre **: dramas, aventure et romance.

**Note **: Je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre à chaque review et je m'en excuse. Chacun de vos commentaire me font toujours énormément plaisir !

Pour répondre à ta question, **Mrs Esmee Cullen**, non, cette fanfiction n'est pas abandonnée. La régularité est très loin d'être mon fort mais non, pas d'abandon, jamais. :) Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Je vous poste donc le chapitre 7, j'ai écrit une grande partie du 8ième. Je sais que j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres trop court, alors j'essaye de leur donner une taille minimum de 1000 mots, ce qui n'est pas énorme mais reste assez correct, non ? Bref, bonne lecture.

Et pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, j'essaierai de vous poster le 8ième rapidement :)

A bientôt !

**Chapitre 7 **:

Tous se regroupent, en un cercle parfait. C'était tellement plus simple lorsque Alice était là pour leurs indiquer leurs fausses pistes... Mais Alice n'est justement plus là. Echanger les idées, confronter les points de vues, penser aux moindres détais ... tout cela devient vital sans Alice.

Le regard de Carlisle brille d'une flamme qu'il avait jusque là retenu, il a perdu ses enfants. Oh bien sur ! Il craint qu'ouvrir une tel guerre provoque à la fois les loups-garous et les Volturis. Une guerre d'une telle ampleur pourrait les conduire à l'anéantissement total de leur clan. Il pose ses yeux dorés sur son fils et voit toute l'horreur de leur situation. Si jamais ils laissent Jasper aller à la mort, s'ils l'abandonnent, leur clan serai perdu... Ils ne pourraient rien construire sur une telle tragédie.

Il pose sa main contre celle de sa femme. Esmée a toujours préféré penser de façon pacifiste. Guerre, bataille, tuerie, tant d'horreurs traversent les âges qu'elle estime que les vampires devraient sans préserver. Pourtant, la douleur de ses enfants la touche tellement qu'elle comprend leurs besoins de vengeance. Elle y voit la seule solution pour les sauver. Bella semble forte, elle l'est. Elle parvient à domestiquer sa soif de sang et à retenir ses sentiments douloureux pour ne pas accabler davantage Jasper... Mais Esmée l'a également vu s'enfuir au creux de la nuit et hurler toute sa peine durant des heures durant. Jasper n'est plus qu'une ombre, la vengeance ne pourra pas le ramener entièrement mais elle lui permettra de se défouler, d'accepter et peut-être qu'après ils pourront l'aider réellement. Peut-être qu'il pourra enfin se pardonner.

Le chef du clan commence ainsi :

"Jasper, nous sommes d'accord. Cependant, il faut que l'on prévoit correctement notre plan et que l'on se prépare à devoir subir les représailles des loup-garou et des Volturis."

Rosalie comme à son habitude, pose la question qui fâche :

"A-t-on une chance de survivre ?"

Alors tous se tournent vers Jasper, il est le mieux placé pour leurs donner leurs chances de survies. De la part d'un autre que lui, on pourrait penser qu'il mentirait pour servir son désir de vengeance, mais Jasper n'est pas ainsi. Sa vengeance il l'aura avec ou sans eux, seulement, avec eux, il pourra la mener à terme. Et Jasper a toujours été trop honnête pour se rabaisser ainsi. Alors, il semble réfléchir un moment puis il réponds.

"Il nous faut l'avantage du terrain. Il faut que nous nous entrainions au combat, pour avoir une chance face aux loup-garous. Face aux Volturis s'ils décident d'intervenir, nous aurons besoin d'allier ou au moins du pouvoir de Bella.

- Jasper ! Je ... je ne maitrise pas encore mon pouvoir. Je ne pourrai pas l'étendre à tout le monde...

- Il le faudra."

Bella passe une main agacé dans ses cheveux, elle fait déjà de son mieux. Mais la survie des Cullens vaut bien tout les efforts du monde. Alors elle finit par hocher de la tête, décidée.

D'une voix franche, Carlisle donne les rôles de chacun. Jasper et Bella travailleront en binôme à l'entrainement de leurs pouvoirs. Rosalie et Esmée s'occuperont de les équiper, de trouver un terrain favorable suivant les indications de Jasper. Emmet ferait du repérage avec elles et participerait aux entrainements de Bella. Carlisle travaillera a trouver des alliés si jamais les Volturis décident de les attaquer. Après tout, ils ne devaient pas être le premier clan a perdre des êtres chers à cause des loup-garous et à se retrouver dans la position d'ouvrir une guerre ou non. Les Volturis du haut de leurs puissances affichés devraient aider les clans qui se retrouvent face à de tel problèmes et non l'inverse !

Emmet conclut simplement par :

"Vivement qu'on les affronte."

Le choix est prit. Ils n'ont plus qu'à se préparer. Tous partent commencer à se préparer. Rosalie et Esmée sont déjà en grande discussion concernant l'équipement dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Ils leurs faut des habits capables de ne pas se déchirer au moindre choc, de ne pas les gêner et de les rendre le plus discret possible. Bien sur, les loups comme les vampires se fier plus à leurs odorats qu'à leurs vues, mais toute précaution supplémentaire pourrait toujours leurs donner une chance de plus... Il leur faut également des voitures tout terrain, rapide et solide.

Emmet se joint à elle et ils commencent à réfléchir au terrain parfait. Il faut qu'il soit assez proche du territoire des loups pour pouvoir les y entrainer et assez fournit en gibier pour les nourrir tous. Sa femme intervient, il faut également pouvoir y construire une maison, un abri pour s'y réfugier si sa tourne mal et à la limite le prévoir comme un piège pour que ceux qui y pénètrent signe leurs arrêts de morts ! Il faudrait pouvoir s'assurer de quel côté les ennemis arriveront et se ménager cette porte de sortie.

Carlisle se prépare à voyager, il doit partir pour voir quelques autres clans assez proche du territoire des loups. Il doit trouver des alliés ou au moins s'assurer qu'ils ne seront pas des ennemis plus tard.

Derrière eux, longtemps après leurs départs, Bella et Jasper n'ont toujours pas bouger. Avec une lenteur timide, Jasper se penche contre elle. Il se laisse glisser jusqu'à ses genoux et enfouie son visage contre son ventre. Bella pose ses doigts contre la tête blonde et les enfouit dans ces cheveux. Le vampire grogne doucement contre elle, ce qui la fait sourire tendrement.

"Promet le moi."

Bella sursaute, le ton de l'homme semble si plaintif.

"Promet-moi que toi aussi tu feras tout pour survivre."

Il l'emprisonne entre ses bras, l'étreint, se cache contre elle et ne se détends que lorsqu'elle lui répond enfin :

"Je te promet ..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Diri-chan

**Fandom :** Twilight

**Genre : **dramas, aventure et romance.

**Note : **Comme promit, voici le chapitre 8 ! J'ai profité de l'inspiration du moment pour vous écrire le 9, le 10 et le 11 ^_^ Ca "boucle" la première grande partie de l'histoire, il y en a encore une suivit par le "grand final" de prévu, ce qui a l'origine devait représenté 20 chapitres. Je pense que certains chapitres seront trop court et deviendront des "interludes" ou viendront compléter d'autres chapitres, on se retrouvera donc avec des chapitres un peu plus long mais sans doute un peu moins de 20 chapitres. _

Je vous les posterai à raison d'un par semaine (si j'arrive à y penser Je suis réellement tête en l'air) ou avant si vous les réclamer ! En tout cas j'espère qu'ils vous plairont et j'attends avec hâte vos commentaires. Merci !

**Ne pas sombrer**

******Chapitre 8 **:

Durant des longues heures ils avaient réfléchit au seul point dont ils n'avaient pas osé parler. Le point le plus important pourtant : comment tuer un loup-garou. Ils en étaient arrivés à différentes conclusions. Les pouvoirs vampiriques sont si variés qu'ils pourraient peut-être même en existaient un, uniquement destiné à tuer les loups-garous ! Bien sur, tout ceci n'est qu'hypothétique, mais cette pensée à le don de les détendre.

Emmet reste persuadé que démembrer et bruler les morceaux restent la méthode la plus efficace et la plus simple. Rien ne résiste à un brasier, non ? Rosalie lui répète encore et encore que démembrer un loup-garou n'est pas aussi simple que cela... Contrairement aux vampires, ils ne se brisent pas en millier d'éclat comme de la pierre. Leurs muscles solidifient une ossature bien plus dure que de la pierre en lui offrant une élasticité que les vampires ne possèdent pas. Le cuir même de leurs peaux est tellement épai que les balles d'un revolver aurait plus de chance de ricoché en causant une blessure superficiel que d'entailler et de se ficher dedans. Tous frissonnent à cette pensée.

Une force sur-humaine, sur-vampire aussi, il faut l'avouer. Un corps qui mute et s'adapte. Une cohésion de meute. Ils ont l'impression de poursuivre une chimère en se suicidant.

Finalement, c'est Carlisle qui a l'idée. Sans doute grâce à son côté scientifique ! Alors, ils se mettent en chasse. Trouver un terrain et construire un abri discret. Trouver les loups-garous pour trouver le terrain en fonction. Apprendre à connaitre les déplacements de leurs ennemis et être discret, plus discret qu'eux, sur leur terrain.

C'est Esmé, la délicate Esmé qui s'occupe de cette tache d'espionnage. Elle est discrète et assez prudente pour ne jamais rentrer sur leur territoire, elle réussit toujours à trouver la limite à ne pas franchir. Elle commence même à identifier les odeurs, notant mentalement celle qui marquent le plus, les plus discrètes et peu à peu elle reconnait chaque odeur. Ainsi, elle peut indiquer aux siens le nombre exacte de loup-garou et même quel sont les plus dominants, ceux qui dirigent et qu'il faudrait abattre en premier.

Les Cullen sont étonnés du petit nombre de loup-garou à affronter mais ils ne les sous-estiment pas pour autant. Ils ont tué assez des leur pour que la leçon ne s'efface jamais.

Chaque jour, leur plan s'étoffe et s'affine alors que les uns travaillent, les autres s'entrainent. Tout les jours, Jasper projette des vagues de souffrance terrible sur Bella jusqu'à ce que cette dernière parvienne à les repousser, à les atténuer et parfois même à les annuler. Malheureusement, si elle s'améliore à se protéger elle-même, elle ne parvient pas encore à étendre son bouclier aux autres membres de la famille, alors bien vite, Rosalie se joint à eux pour servir de cobaye.

Un matin... Jasper s'approche d'Emmet et lui explique sobrement :

"Ce soir, il faut que je teste la dose maximal de souffrance que je peux envoyer. Bella les protégera."

Les deux vampires s'observent en silence avant qu'Emmet ne le remercie en s'éloignant vivement. Jasper hoche du chef tout en s'éloignant à son tour.

Au petit soir, Rosalie ne se présente pas à l'entrainement. Emmet à réussit à convaincre Esmé de l'emmener faire de nouvelles emplettes pour le jour de l'attaque, éloignant ainsi son aimée. Le joyeux vampire était devenu quelqu'un de plus mûr, plus réfléchi et un peu plus sombre aussi quoiqu'il le cache habilement. Il a réussit à expliquer à Rose que la voir, l'entendre ou même juste la savoir souffrir de cette façon sera plus douloureux pour lui que de prendre sa place. Rose n'en ressentait pas moins, néanmoins ... il l'avait laissé servir de punching-ball aux émotions de Jasper, respectant sa décision et ses choix. Il le lui avait demandé comme on demande une faveur alors elle n'avait pas put le lui refuser.

"Allez, tu m'envoies la dose. Et petite sœur, t'oublies pas de me protéger hein ?"

Bella lui sourit douloureusement alors qu'il continu d'un ton taquin :

"Non parce que tu sais avec ta maladresse habituelle..."

Mais déjà Jasper "envoie la sauce" avant qu'Emmet ne déconcentre trop la jeune vampire. Bella ressent cette enveloppe qui l'entoure, elle ressent le choc des émotions qui s'écrase contre sa protection et elle ferme les yeux. Elle n'a pas peur : c'est Jasper. Elle visionne tranquillement la consistance de sa bulle, l'épaissit tout en l'étendant, veillant bien à ne pas la briser. Avec autant de douceur que de lenteur, elle parvient à englober Emmet dedans. C'est à ce moment là seulement que Jasper commence à intensifier les vagues de douleur, de la souffrance concentrée qui viennent frapper la bulle de sérénité de Bella. La brune garde les yeux fermés tout en ce concentrant, épaissir sa bulle, elle peut le faire, elle doit le faire, elle réussit difficilement mais réussit jusqu'à ce que les vagues cessent, elle tient quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de s'effondrer à bout de force.

Emmet la rattrape aussi vite et dans la seconde elle se remet. Pourtant elle sent autour d'elle sa bulle plus fine qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Inquiète elle se demande ce qu'il se passerait si elle venait à se briser totalement. Parviendrait-elle à la reconstruire ? D'une voix absente, elle fait son "rapport".

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, Jasper. Jasper ? Ca va ?"

Le fier combattant semble avoir disparu, le vampire qu'ils ont face à eux est au bord de l'implosion. La souffrance détruit ses traits et fait trembler ses muscles. Les sentiments qu'il diffuse, il les ressent et il est le seul que Bella ne pourrait pas défendre. Avec une douceur et une tendresse infinie, elle s'approche de lui et glisse sa main contre cette joue froide.

"Tout va bien, Jasper. Calme-toi. Je suis là."

Lentement, comme pour ne pas la blesser, il s'effondre contre elle et cherche la protection de ses bras. Entre ses bras, plus rien ne peut l'atteindre, il se le répète et veut le croire.

"Tout va bien."

Dans leurs dos, Emmet secoue la tête. Ils n'y parviendraient pas. Ces deux là allaient se détruire pour que le plan fonctionne. Non, ils n'y parviendraient pas... Pourtant déjà, Jasper est debout et d'une voix froide il demande si le bouclier a tenu, ce qu'ils ont ressentit, si la proximité physique a aider. Emmet lui explique son ressentit, avant d'entrer dans le bouclier et après, Jasper hoche de la tête, on ne peut plus sérieux. Bella est tout aussi attentive, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas effondrés ... ou comme s'ils en avaient tellement l'habitude que cela ne faisait plus rien.

Ils n'abandonnent pas. Ils sont debout et s'ils s'effondrent ce n'est que pour mieux se relever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note très importante : **Suite à la vague de suppression de fanfiction, je préfère déménager en direction d'un forum (DAEDT, adresse dans ma bio). Les textes sont en lecture libre et les reviews ouvertes aux anonymes. Je vous invite tous et toutes à venir voir. Merci.

Pour me faire pardonner pour ce dérangement, je publie le chapitre 9 ici.

**Chapitre 9 **:

Le jour J est arrivé. Avec la lenteur toute particulière que demande la concentration, ils avaient enfilé les tenues du jour. Des vêtements en toiles épaissent, aux couleurs de la forêt. Des tenues quasi-militaires. Les filles avaient noués leurs cheveux en chignon serré. Tous avaient gardés à leurs poignets en bracelet de cuir noir où se dressait fièrement l'emblème des Cullens, un blason à la forme de médaillon. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas s'engager dans des combats aux corps à corps, principalement à cause du risque de morsure, mais ils étaient près à chaque éventualité.

Ils rentrent dans les 4X4 et arrivés au croisement de leurs vies, ils se séparent. Un groupe composé de Carlisle, Bella et Jasper se dirige vers la "planque". Rosalie, Emmet et Esmé continuent dans la forêt. Ils s'étaient longtemps disputés avec de choisir d'envoyer trois personnes là-bas. Une seule pouvait suffir à les rameutés jusqu'à l'endroit choisit. Et en même temps, si la personne venait à se faire tuer, tout serait à reprendre. Esmée avait fait valoir qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir les identifier clairement et qu'elle pourrait voir quand les dominants de la meute les suivaient.

Dans la forêt sombre, le véhicule peine de plus en plus à avancer, mais ils ont choisit un itinéraire qui soit franchissable. Soudain, Rosalie crie :

"Ils arrivent !"

Emmet appuie sur l'accélèrateur et les troncs qui frolent la carroserie sont de plus en plus impressionnant. Les loups-garous se sont élancés à leurs poursuites, ils ont l'avantage du terrain mais les vampires ont l'effet de surprise, ils ne lachent rien et bientôt ils déboulent sur une route. Emmet passe une vitesse, ils accèlèrent, les loups suivent toujours. Le vampire pousse le vis, par sécurité, jusqu'à rallentir pour les pousser à les suivre encore et encore, à ne pas lacher prise.

Un coup de frein brutal, les roues arrières du véhicule glisse dans un bruit épouvantable et déjà les vampires se sont réfugiés derrière les leurs. Maintenant, ils sont dans leurs domaines. Maintenant, ils vont les tuer. Les loups déboullent dans le piège sans s'en rendre compte. Et Carlisle sourit doucement en murmurant : "Tout ce qui nous sépare d'eux. Ce sont des animaux."

Bella se glisse entre eux tous, Jasper s'avance et dans la seconde, la bulle de douceur de la belle s'étale, les englobe les un après les autres alors qu'ils s'aglutinnent contre elle. Au dehors, l'apocalypse.

Jusque là, lors des entrainements, Jasper s'était borné à créer des sentiments et à les projetter. Aujourd'hui, il se met à nu. C'est sa propre douleur qu'il projette, sans chercher à l'amplifier, il n'en est pas capable, elle le submerge déjà. Il tombe à genoux, le bruit sourd semble irréel. Les loups hurlent et rampent, mais tout comme le vampire, ils ne peuvent plus bouger, ils ne peuvent que subir, sans comprendre ce qui leurs arrive. Après tout, ce ne sont que des animaux.

D'un geste las et terriblement douloureux, Jasper appuie sur le déclencheur. Quelques secondes plutard, le bouclier de Bella se brise, les loups meurent et les yeux de Jasper se ferment. Enfin, liberé.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La douleur qui règne sur le champ de bataille refloue doucement, alors que Bella frotte le dos de l'homme en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Tout ira bien, ils sont morts, tu as réussit, bravo, calme-toi maintenant, ca ira, tu vois ca va déjà beaucoup mieux. Jasper laisse échapper un sanglot vide de larme alors qu'il se réfugie contre le ventre de la femme. Elle l'enferme dans ses bras et le berce. Esmée les a rejoint et elle murmure à son tour toute la fierté qu'elle a pour cet homme qu'elle conscidère comme son enfant. Elle lui dit de ne plus s'inquièter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carlisle rayonne à sa manière. Oh, il répugne de tuer, mais c'est son plan qui a fonctionné. C'est son plan qui a tué ces animaux. Alors qu'ils cherchaient tous comment démembrer un loup-garou et plus encore, une meute, il avait soudain réalisé. Ce qui empêchait un démembrement simple, c'est qu'ils étaient constitués de chair, de sang, d'os. Ils étaient sur-puissant, mais leurs corps, leurs corps étaient ceux de simple animaux. Rien de surnaturel là-dedans. Rien de sur-puissant non plus.

Comment tuer une meute d'animaux ? Qu'es-ce qui les différencier des vampires finalement ?

La vie. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir un coeur qui bat, de l'air qui rentre dans les poumons, de manger et de boire à plus grande échéance. Alors, ils avaient utiliser ce point faible qu'était la vie. Jasper les avait clouer au sol de douleur avant de déclancher une explosion près du couloir qui constituait l'entrée de leur planque. L'explosion n'avait pas créer un éboullement, ni n'avait fait exploser le moindre loup. La force brute ne fonctionne pas bien sur eux. Non, c'est un simple gaz qui s'était répandu.

La différence entre les loups garous et les vampires, c'est qu'ils ne respirent plus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Avec un système aérosol, Emmet passait près des loups pour les gazer de nouveau par précaution. Bientôt il faudrait s'approcher pour vérifier leurs morts effective. Puis ils allumeraient le bucher prévu à cet effet pour faire disparaitre les corps. Enfin, ils seraient assurés de ne plus rien risquer d'eux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Face au bucher, Jasper s'était incliné devant les corps de ces ennemis. Ils lui avaient prit sa compagne, son Alice. Il l'avait vengé, ils avaient gagnés une bataille dans cette grande guerre.

Dans sa main tremblante, il y avait celle de Bella. Le regard de Bella sur ces corps n'étaient pas aussi respectueux que celui du Major. Non, elle les haïssait tout simplement. Son seul soulagement se trouvait finalement dans sa mutation qui lui avait permit de tourner une page quelques part. Ses souvenirs étaient encore là bien, mais ils étaient sans doute bien moins puissants que ceux qui habitaient le reste du clan.

**note de fin :** Le chapitre 10 est disponible sur le forum (ainsi que tout un tas de textes). Merci !


	10. Chapter 10 : Discussion

_note :_ Je me réveille avec une vague de courage assez étrange (venant de moi). Mais autant en profiter, je vous publie les derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire sur mais ça m'agace de voir autant de fanfiction non-complète sur mon profil (sachant que j'ai beaucoup de texte en cours, mais que j'en termine tout de même certains au fur et à mesure è_é ).

_instant pub : _J'ai commencé à publier une fanfiction qui s'appelle "A cheval". Il s'agit d'une histoire "tous humains" qui tourne autour de Jasper, d'Alice et des chevaux. Si ça tente quelqu'un ... Elle est disponible sur le forum (adresse dans ma bio).

**Chapitre 10 :**

Bella l'observe en silence. Jasper a les yeux clos, il est perdu dans ses pensées -ou ses souvenirs ?-. Elle laisse ses yeux dérivés le long de ses mèches bouclées, éparses, elle descend sur son cou où le coeur ne bat plus. Elle se laisse enchanté par cette peau qui rayonne aux soleils, cette peau de tueur, de soldat, marquée par les années et les combats, où les cicatrices semblent souligner d'autant plus la douleur de ce marbre éternel. Elle dérive ainsi jusqu'à la naissance d'un torse caché par une chemise à demi fermé. Une chemise à carreau, de cow-boy, qui rend la scène d'autre plus irréaliste. Est-elle entrain d'observer son ami vampire ou l'humain qu'il a été un jour ? Sans répondre à sa propre question, elle continue à le carresser des yeux et finalement elle s'arrête sur ses avant-bras, des poignets épais et fort aux veines saillantes malgré le sang qui n'y coule plus. A cette pilosité si fine que des yeux humain pourrait ne pas l'apercevoir mais tout de même présente. A ces doigts, aussi long que fin et pourtant pleins de puissances. Elle finit par se détourner en entendant Emmet arriver, ne voulant pas se faire chambrer une nouvelle fois alors qu'un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Jasper.

Pourtant ce sourire aussi rare que précieux disparait lorsque Emmet leur annonce :

"Les Denali viennent de passer un coup de fil à Carlisle. Les Volturis sont aux courants de notre coup d'éclat."

Immédiatement, Bella et Jasper le suivent. Une réunion s'impose. Dans le salon, Esmée vient de s'assoeir sur le canapé, Carlisle se tient debout derrière elle. Rosalie fait les cents pas. Tous restent silencieux quelques instants avant que le chef de la famille n'annoncent sombrement.

"Nos amis m'ont prévenu de l'arrivée imminente des Volturis. Comme on le craignait, ils n'ont pas apprécié notre coup d'éclat. Ils semblent décidés de nous anéantir. Nous savions que cela finirait par arrivé tôt ou tard ... Notre clan est trop important.

- Quel sont nos options ? osa demandé Esmée d'une voix éteinte.

- Nous pourrions fuir mais cela ne nous permettrait que de gagner du temps. Nous pouvons attendre et mourir ...

- ou nous battre, ajouta Emmet."

Dans le salon richement décoré par les soins d'Esmée, on parle de nouveau de guerre, de bataille, de mort, de stratégie, de sang... Et la femme semble plus abattue que jamais. Elle murmure doucement, mais chacun l'entends :

"Ne pourrions nous pas les raisonner ? Nous n'avons fait que venger les notre.

- Ce ne sont pas nos actes mais notre puissance qui les dérange."

Elle hoche de la tête doucement et finalement relève le visage, puis d'une voix plus assurée elle reprend.

"Si nous tuons les Volturis, les vampires n'auront plus de règles, plus de lois, plus de justices. Aussi injustes soient-ils, nous leurs devont ce monde. Si nous les tuons, nous avons cette responsabilité là. Nous ne pouvons pas juste nous défendre. Si nous le faisons, il faudra les exterminé et gagner le respect de chacun."

Carlisle observe son épouse en silence, il ne sait que trop bien qu'elle a raison. Les Volturis ont leurs importances, les détruire ne sera pas gratuit. Ils devront prendre leurs places ou prendre le risque de voir un autre clan le faire avant qu'ils n'essayent de les tuer à leur tour. Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils sont maintenant vu comme un clan trop dangereux pour exister sans régner.

Bella se tait, que pourrait-elle dire ? Pourtant les regard se tournent déjà vers elle et elle sait déjà ce qu'ils attendent d'elle. Ils veulent un bouclier efficace contre les nombreux pouvoirs des Volturis. Ils veulent sa protection. Alors elle se tait parce qu'elle se sait trop faible pour la leur offrir. Elle ne peut pas leur dire de compter sur elle alors qu'elle ne croit pas que son bouclier pourrait tenir plus de cinq minutes ... face à l'éternité.

Elle se refugie doucment dans les bras du Major. Elle le sent faire non de la tête en direction de la famille plus qu'elle ne le voit. Rosalie prend à son tour la parole, détournant l'attention de Cullen vers elle :

"Nous avons peu de pouvoir maintenant que ... Seul le bouclier de Bella et l'empathie de Jasper. Il nous faudrait plus de pouvoir, des alliés.

- Qui viendrait se jeter dans ce genre de combat ? lui répondit Emmet septique.

- Et bien, peut-être tout les Emmet Cullen du monde, mon amour, lui répondit-elle malicieuse."

Dans leur dos, Esmé laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Certes, c'était bien le genre d'Emmet mais la plupart des vampires contrairement à lui avait un instinct de préservation. Carlisle décida d'intervenir avant qu'Emmet ne soit définitivement déconcentré :

"Je n'ai pas envie qu'on implique plus de personnes...

- Et pourquoi pas les loups ?"

Un grand silence se fit alors que tous se retournaient vers Bella.

"Les loups ?

- Oui... Nous avons anéantit une meute, mais ils avaient surement des amis, de la famille, d'autres loups. On avait émit l'hypothèse qu'ils chercheraient peut-être à se venger si on laissait trop de preuve. Laissons des preuves, faisons les venir à nous.

- Et quoi ? On leur dit : excusez-nous monsieur les loups, on a pas fait exprès, vous voulez bien nous aider contre les méchants vampires qui sont pas content eux non plus ?

- Emmet ... Je pensais plutôt les réunir sur un champ de bataille. Bien sur, s'ils font ami-ami, on aura aucune chance mais ...

- mais ils ne parviendront jamais à un cessé le feu, même temporaire. Ils s'entre-tueront."

Ce n'était pas le combat le plus loyal possible, mais lorsque les vampires auraient été décimé, il ne resterait plus qu'à tuer les loups-garous survivants. Et ils se débarrasseraient ainsi de tout leurs ennemis en une seule fois.


	11. Chapter 11 : Courant d'air

_note :_ On continue 11ième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je crois que cette étrange vague de courage vient des reviews. De vos reviews. J'ai relu vos commentaires hier soir, certains touchants, d'autres terriblement humiliant. Je me suis souvenue de la colère que j'avais ressenti à l'époque, car je ne suis pas aussi humble qu'il le faudrait, et j'ai cherché à comprendre le pourquoi de tout ça. Pourquoi des mots aussi dur ? Est-ce que c'était mon histoire qui vraiment ne convenait pas ? Je n'ai aucun regret, j'ai écrit ce que je voulais écrire.

**Chapitre 11 :**

Lorsque Bella ferme les yeux, elle entends le vent, les pas de sa famille tournoyant autour d'elle... Elle entends chaque mouvement, chaque signe de vie et chaque détail sonore semble vouloir briser sa concentration. Pourtant, peu à peu, elle réussit à faire abstraction. Elle pousse la perception plus loin, sortant du monde matérielle, au bout de ses doigts, sa bulle, sa protection.

Jasper s'approche, elle le sent plus qu'elle ne l'entends et soudain, une vague vient s'écraser sur son bouclier. La vague est de plus en plus forte et Bella de moins en moins concentrée, soudain, la bulle lui échappe, elle se brise et les sentiments l'atteignent. Elle a un mouvement de recul durant lequel elle attends la souffrance, mais la seule chose qui la percute c'est une vague de tendresse avec ... une pointe d'amusement ? Elle rouvre les yeux, Jasper peut de nouveau projeté des sentiments positifs. Il va mieux. Elle lui offre un grand sourrire et l'homme vient se refugier près d'elle, entre ses bras.

Ils dévellopent une relation de plus en plus complice et tendre.

Chaque soir, à la nuit tombée, ils se rejoignent sur le toit de la maison. Bella s'assoit la première, c'est un rituel bien huilé. Elle s'installe et observe les étoiles. Jasper la rejoins à pas de loup, en silence. Il se glisse près d'elle et finit par poser sa joue contre ses cuisses. Elle regarde le ciel étoilés et ne dit rien. Parfois, elle laisse ses doigts courir dans les boucles claires du vampire mais les contacts s'arrêtent finalement là. Ils mettent leurs esprits aux repos, viennent chercher de la tendresse puis au coeur de la nuit, soudain, Jasper se redresse. Il marche sur la toiture d'un pas assuré et félin puis arrivé au bord, il regarde sans appréhension le sol à quelques mètres de là. Il saute. Au moment même où il s'élance, Bella se redresse et le suit.

Le contact avec le sol n'est pas violent, les vampires savent utiliser leurs jambes pour amortir les chocs. Ensemble, ils partent dans la forêt à la recherche de quelques proies. Dans le salon familial des Cullen, chaque jour, Esmée laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement en les voyant descendre du toit. Pas qu'elle ait peur qu'il ne se brise le cou en faisant de tel acrobatie, non, non. Ce dont elle a peur, c'est qu'ils ne se lèvent plus, qu'ils restent collés l'un contre l'autre sans plus aucune volonté de vie. C'est sa terreur de mère.

Bella ne se doute pas des sentiments d'Esmée, elle est concentrée sur sa course. Ses pieds qui frappent la terre, ses genoux qui poussent toujours plus fort, le vent qui fouettent son visage et les milles embuches qu'elle déjoue si facilement. Jasper n'est pas loin, ils courent à la même vitesse, seul le choix de l'itinéraire les distances et les rapproches. Ils ne se parlent quasiment jamais, qu'auraient-ils à se dire ? Ils se comprennent déjà si bien ! Pourtant, ce soir là, Jasper parle. Il ne dit que quelques mots et Bella se contente de lui répondre d'un sourrire. Sans plus de commentaire.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rosalie glisse sa main sur l'avant bras si puissant de son compagnon. Elle aimerait lui faire promettre de ne pas faire n'importe quoi, mais Emmet est Emmet. Elle ne peux pas l'accepter ou le perdre, alors elle tait son inquiétude et l'embrasse.

"Tu crois qu'on a une chance ?"

Elle sourit, s'il roule de mécanique devant les autres, avec elle, il ose avouer ce qui l'inquiète sans le moindre honte. Elle le connait. Il la connait. Rosalie le prend dans ses bras et il la soulève comme une poupée. Elle aimerait danser, au rythme d'un bal de mariage. Elle aimerait se voir dans une robe blanche, un noeud dans les cheveux et un bouquet à la main. Elle aimerait que le soleil puisse taper sur leurs peaux pour les magnificier encore un peu plus.

Elle carresse sa bague, Emmet la déjà épouser, mais il serait sans doute ravi de le refaire, n'es-ce pas ? Il semble comprendre et suivre le fil de ces pensées car il s'exclame soudain :

"Encore ?!"

d'une voix amusée. Ils s'embrassent alors avec une douceur infini. Oui encore, pour un amour éternel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Combien de temps ont-ils devant eux avant de voir leur monde s'effondrer de nouveau sous l'effet de la guerre ? Combien de temps avant de risquer leurs vies ? Le temps d'un vol entre l'Italie et ici ... peut-être un peu plus le temps qu'ils se nourrissent, réunissent quelques troupes et n'organisent le voyage. Quelques jours de plus au mieux.

Combien de temps avant que les loups-garous ne se rendent compte de la disparition de la meute et ne cherchent à comprendre ? C'était peut-être déjà fait, ce ne le serait peut-être jamais. Pourtant, il faudrait réussir à les faire venir tous au moment et à l'endroit voulu.

Interlude :

Ses pas suivent les siens, pas de doutes, pas d'hésitation, elle accellère et fredonne doucement :

"Il y a les morts et il y a les vivant ... les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mysteres... du funebre océan mais nous ne sommes, et soyons forts ... et rentrons au port... Yo ho, sur l'heure. Hissons nos couleurs."

Soudain, Jasper fait volte-face, le jeu du chat et de la souris reprend de plus belle. Ils s'entrainent à la chasse ? Non, la chasse est une seconde nature chez les vampires. Ils ne s'entrainent pas, ils jouent. Ils ne pensent plus à rien. Ils courent seulement.

Alors qu'il lui échappe, elle entends résonner derrière elle :

"Nous naviguons, et par ses pouvoirs... Moi et mes frères vogueront."

Un demi-tour brutal, la chasse reprend en riant. La chanson reprend, ils échangent les paroles sans l'avoir vraiment voulu.

"L'âme des vampires, jamais ne mourra..."

Etait-ce un appel à la résistance ? Personne ne pouvait les entendre dans ces bois. Pourtant, de la même façon que d'autres, ils fredonnaient, se donnant courage. Tout n'était qu'un jeu n'es-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait les rejoindre ! Perdue dans ses pensées, elle perdit de nouveau sa trace. Jasper le saisit brusquement dans ses bras. D'où avait-il donc surgit ?

"Tu t'es trompée dans les paroles ?

- Tu crois ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à aller voir ce film."

Jasper lui fit un sourire en coin et avec un fort accent, il se mit à fredonner :

"Le roi et ses pairs ont enfermé la reine, à bord d'un bateau de plomb. Nous naviguons, et par ses pouvoirs... Moi et mes frères vogueront...

Il y a les morts il y a les vivants, on ne peut fuir le temps. Grâce aux clés de la cage. Il faut payer le diable et piller le levant. Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères ... du funèbre océan. Mais nous ne sommes, et soyons forts ... et rentrons au port.

- J'aime t'entendre chanter."


	12. Chapter 12

_note :_ 12ième chapitre. Calice ... "Ses joues se colorent d'un rouge qui devient très vite brun. Le sang coagule dans ses cheveux." J'ai une image si nette de la scène en tête que j'aimerai pouvoir la filmer pour mieux l'offrir. Ca m'en fait presque mal, car les mots ne peuvent pas rendre à la fois les détails et la légèreté de cette goutte qui tombe.

**Chapitre 12** :

Deux semaines étaient déjà passé, sans plus de nouvelles de Volturis. Néanmoins, tous savaient que cela ne voulait rien dire. Les vampires ont l'éternité fassent à eux, ils peuvent passer des mois à discuter avant de prendre une décision s'ils en ont envies et s'ils pensent que la situation ne doit pas trop dégénérée. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce plan là que Carlisle avait plus d'inquiétude. Les Volturis devaient craindre un nouveau coup d'éclat, alors ils s'étaient fait aussi petit que possible, autant que d'habitude en sommes.

Cela marchait à merveille jusqu'au jour où elle vint frapper à leur porte. Elle était seule, visiblement terrorisée. Elle était la première conséquence de leurs actes mais en la voyant, ils surent immédiatement qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière.

Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond sombre, ondulés, une peau très blanche, des grands yeux d'enfants aux pupilles rouges sang. Elle était habillé comme une petite poupée, d'une robe noire et blanche toute faites de dentelles et de petits souliers ronds. Un petit chapeau noir, perché sur le côté de sa tête venait terminé ce tableau qui aurait pu être enchanteur. Qui l'aurait pu si face à eux ne se trouvait pas une enfant vampire.

D'une voix mal assurée, inquiète et bafouillante, la petite fille - quel âge avait-elle ? 8 ans peut-être- récita :

"Pardonnez mon intrusion. Je suis venue demander asile... S'il-vous-plait."

C'est Emmet qui avait ouvert la porte, il saisit la petite créature et la fit rentrer en vitesse tout en vérifiant que personne d'autres n'étaient à l'extérieur. S'ils étaient vu avec elle... Ou même si elle était vue rodant autour d'une de leurs résidences ... s'en était finit de eux !

"Ne bouges pas. CARLISLE ! ESMEE ! ROSE ! BELLA ! JASPER ! J'ai besoin de vous !"

A chaque nom supplémentaire, l'enfant frémissait. Elle n'avait donc pas conscience du nombre de vampire composant le clan Cullen. Chaque vampire de la maison arriva dans l'entrée rapidement, croyant sans doute à une attaque, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent ce fut un petit ange, une enfant. Un sourire doux s'étala sur les lèvres de Rosalie avant qu'elle ne voit ces yeux rouges.

"Emmet ! Que ce ..."

Le silence gagna la pièce avant que l'enfant ne réitère sa demande et soudain, tous se mirent à parler, inquiets avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'étende. Ils venaient de se rendre compte de la terreur de l'enfant. Après tout, elle se trouvait dans un clan inconnu qui devrait la mettre à mort d'un instant à l'autre. Sa "mère" lui avait dit de demander asile, elle l'avait rassurée et lui avait promit que c'était sa seule option. Mais la peur était tout de même là.

Les vampires n'ont pas beaucoup de loi, juste les choses les plus fondamentales.

- Ne pas se dévoiler aux humains, loi enfreinte par Edward lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bella.

- Ne pas transformer d'enfant

- Obéir aux Volturis

- ...

Ne pas transformer d'enfant, les enfants sont des êtres en constructions et donc par certains abord instables. Des petits êtres emplis de cruautés et qui à l'instar de certains adultes, n'était pas capable de savoir quand s'arrêter. Voilà pourquoi il avait été dit qu'il était bien trop dangereux de transformer des enfants : pour protéger les vampires. Néanmoins, de nombreuses femelles pleuraient la perte de la maternité et les infractions étaient régulières. Aussi régulières que les expéditions punitives. La punition pour avoir un enfant vampire dans son clan était simple ... La mort de l'enfant, la mort de la personne qui la engendrer, la mort des autres personnes du clan et si le clan présente un membre suffisamment faible ... La mutilation de ce vampire avant de le relâcher pour qu'il aille colporter la bonne nouvelle... Une méthode suffisamment efficace pour qu'on leur obéisse. Alors à cet instant, Carlisle aurait poser ses mains sur la tête de l'enfant, la lui arracher et la brûler. Rosalie se glissa devant l'enfant :

"Nous savons tous qu'ils vont venir, tôt ou tard. Ils ont déjà prit cette décision, tout ce qu'ils sont entrain de réfléchir c'est à la façon de nous détruire et aux nombres de vampires à envoyer. On ne risque rien de plus.

- C'est vrai que même si on obéissait à la loi ... le repenti n'existe pas avec eux.", ajouta Bella.

Tous étaient tourné vers Carlisle qui soudain semblait fait ses 440 et quelques années (à cet âge là, on ne compte plus !), d'une voix douce il finit par leur répondre :

"Nous allons l'interroger puis nous déciderons."

Tous semblèrent se détendre sauf peut-être la fillette. Croyait-elle qu'ils allaient la torturer ? Ou juste attendre que certains aient le dos tournés pour la tuer ? Mais d'un autre côté, son jeune esprit parvenait à comprendre qu'elle aurait pu être un piège. Ils ont besoin de connaitre son histoire et de la comprendre pour l'accepter auprès d'eux.

Ils la conduisirent dans le salon, pas de cave, de douve ou de salle de torture et l'interrogatoire commença, dirigé par Carlisle.

"Comment appelles-tu ?

- Sarah.

- Quel âge avait-tu lors de ta transformation ?

- Ma mère m'a dit que j'avais 8 ans, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie humaine.

- Sarah... es-ce que tu connais les lois vampires ?

- ... non, je n'avais jamais vu d'autres vampires avant ... avant de venir ici."

Rosalie se tendait au fur et à mesure des questions, face à eux ce trouvait une adorable petite fille des plus innocente. A condition bien sur d'oublier ses yeux rouges et leurs significations.

"Quel est le nom de ta "mère" ?

- Maman.

- Tu n'as plus quatre ans depuis bien longtemps, tu sais que maman n'est pas son nom, n'es-ce pas ?

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne connais pas son nom, je devais uniquement l'appeler maman."

Futée, la vampire avait caché son nom à l'enfant pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas. Ils devaient donc essayer différemment.

"Peux-tu nous la décrire ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez du mal à ma maman ? Elle est gentille !

- Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, nous voulons juste la retrouver pour toi. Tu comprends ? Mais pour ca il faut que tu nous aides.

- Maman a dit que Monsieur Volturis allait venir nous tuer. Alors il fallait qu'elle parte très loin, pour qu'il ne la trouve pas et qu'elle allait me confier à une famille qui n'a pas peur de Monsieur Volturis."

Cette déclaration fut suivit d'un grand, très grand silence. Seulement brisé par la question de Jasper :

"As-tu des pouvoirs ?

- Non mais je sais bien me cacher ! Je suis la plus forte à cache-cache !"

Plusieurs vampires se tournèrent vers Jasper et il hocha gravement de la tête, oui, les émotions de la filette collaient à son récit. De ce point de vue là, il n'avait discerné aucun mensonge. Puis il rajoute à demi voix :

"Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment une déclaration de guerre, juste une confirmation ..."


	13. Chapter 13

_note :_ 13ième chapitre. J'ai toujours aimé parler de mes textes et de mes projets. Au pire, ce n'est qu'une note, vous n'êtes pas forcé de la lire hein. Le chapitre en dessous non plus, quoique ce soit plutôt conseillé si vous voulez arriver au bout de cette histoire. L'histoire dont j'ai publié une phrase dans la note précédante s'appelle "Calice". Très peu de calice dans Twilight, pour autant de groupies, s'en est presque indécent. J'ai eut envie de retourner un peu vers les vampires que je connaissais avant avec les allures de drogués, fatigués, inquiétants et pourtant purement érotique. Une image bien différente d'Edward Cullen si vous voulez mon avis. Oh oui, je sais à quel point tout le monde le trouve BEAU, mais BEAU, ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé pour désigner un vampire. Parce que la fatigue qui éteinds les yeux, parce que la furie, la folie, la rage défforment les traits, parce que le sang noircit. Donc j'ai écrit Calice. Ce n'est pas bien découpé, des chapitres manquent en pleins milieux. Je doute de le terminer un jour. Mais confronter les Cullens, si propre, aux pratiques les plus sales du milieu à tendance à les mettre en relief. Ils sont si ... mielleux.

**Chapitre 13 :**

Durant les premiers jours, il avait fallut expliquer de très nombreuses choses à Sarah. Les règles de la maison, les chambres sont personnelles, on n'y rentre pas sans demander la permission. On ne tue pas les humains, on ne les mange pas non plus, on ne s'approche donc pas des villes tant qu'on est pas correctement sevrés. Le changement alimentaire avait été le plus difficile à expliquer, notament parce que la petite fille n'avait apprit aucune notion de bien et de mal.

Malheureusement, aussi importante que soit cette éducation et surveillance -il faut bien l'avouer- les Cullens devaient continuer à se préparer pour l'inévitable. Bella entrainait son bouclier face à Jasper. Emmet et Carlisle s'entrainait au corps à corps. Esmé et Rosalie s'occupait tour à tour de Sarah et de servir de cobaye avec Bella.

Contrairement au combat avec les loups-garous, ils devraient sans doute en arrivé au corps à corps. Emmet finit par venir chercher Sarah.

"Tu nous as dit que tu est forte à cache-cache ?

- Oui ! Très ! C'est mon jeu préféré.

- Ok. On va jouer ensemble alors.

- Emmet ? l'interrompit Rosalie, inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, tu vas jouer toi aussi. On va s'entraîner tous ensemble. Le but du jeu, disparaître et sauter sur le dos des méchants vampires, d'accord ? Je fais le méchant. Courrez."

Rosalie saisit Sarah par la main, lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter : ce n'est qu'un jeu et immédiatement elles partent en courant. Elles mettent une centaine de mètre avant de se séparer. Sarah n'en a pas conscience, mais Emmet n'est pas le seul à jouer. Jasper tente également de se transformer en traqueur. Esmée et Bella se tiennent à la limite de leur territoire, au cas où. Bien vite, Emmet doit avouer qu'effectivement Sarah est très forte au cache-cache. En faites, son odeur est particulièrement délicate, très fine et d'autant plus dure à suivre. Elle ne laissait quasiment pas de trace. Rosalie quant à elle avait l'expérience, elle savait brouillé les pistes, en créer de fausses, mélanger les odeurs et se faire des plus silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle atterrit sur son dos, Emmet du s'avouer vaincu, il manquait définitivement de finesse.

Ils reprirent la chasse à trois et furent bientôt rejoint par Carlisle. Sarah laissait échapper des rires de temps en temps, révélant sa présence avant de se cacher de nouveau avec la plus grande habilité. La seule chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à cacher, c'était sa joie de jouer, c'est comme ça que Jasper remonta sa trace mais quand il fut assez près, il resta au sol, la sachant dans les arbres et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'elle saute sur ses épaules avec un cri de victoire.

Quel mal y a-t-il à laisser un enfant gagner ?

Il dissimula plus ou moins bien son sourire et la ramena vers la maison. Bella l'attendait, elle semblait heureuse de les voir ainsi ensemble. Jasper semblait être un jeune homme souffrant, froid, distant et pourtant par moment il parvenait à se révéler. Comme en cet instant où il portait la petite fille sur ses épaules.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Sarah rejoint l'entrainement. Oh, pas le corps à corps non, son corps de vampire avait beau être aussi sec que celui d'un adulte, elle manquait cruellement de force et ses membres seraient brisés bien rapidement... Non, Jasper avait mit en place un entrainement différent pour elle. Elle évitait le coup, parvenait à se faufiler dans une bataille et à se cacher. Son rôle serait uniquement de survivre.

Petit à petit, l'entrainement devient absolument commun. Quatre vampires se battaient face à face. Jasper en attaquait un, que Bella s'efforçait à protéger malgré ses mouvements et sans protéger l'adversaire. Sa bulle de protection devenait de plus en plus mobile et simple à contrôler. Dans le même temps, Sarah se glissait dans la bagarre et devait en réchapper. Ils ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, après tout, ici ils ne risquaient rien de grave. S'ils ne s'entraînaient pas sérieusement par contre, c'est la mort qui les attendaient au tournant.

Jasper ne pouvait que s'avouer satisfait. Les coups de poing de Rosalie touchaient régulièrement leurs cibles et elle parvenait à prévoir et à éviter les coups les plus destructeurs. Ils avaient tous fait des progrès importants.

Ils avaient décidé de garder leur terrain précédent. Après tout, ils n'avaient absolument pas utilisé la totalité de son potentiel. En dehors de l'entrée serré qui permettait des embuscades ou le déversement de poison, un terrain assez large permettait de se battre en groupe sans problème. Au fond de la clairière, il y avait la maison. Un véritable labyrinthe sous lequel serpentait des tunnels. Une échappatoire si tout tournait mal. Sarah les attendraient là, à l'entrée d'un des tunnels avec un téléphone portable et l'ordre de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent la chercher. Si jamais ce n'était pas eux qui venaient, alors elle devrait fuir et espérait qu'ils l'appellent pour la retrouver. Ils ne pouvaient rien lui offrir de plus.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sur le bon vieux continents, les Volturis avaient pris leus décisions. Les ordres furent lancés. Volterra se mit en branle-bas de combat, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils se déplaçaient massivement pour détruire un clan après tout. La plupart du temps, ils n'envoyaient qu'un ou deux vampires, des groupes de cinq ou six étaient formés de temps à autres. Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient s'attaquer à des tueurs de loup-garous.

Aro aurait du être fou de joie à cela, mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait voulu Alice et son don. Et Edward aurait du le comprendre, ils partageaient tellement. Oh, bien sur, il restait Bella. L'ancienne humaine qui l'avait tant intrigué de par son hermétisme était devenue une tueuse de loups. Une vampire bien trop dangereuse pour être conservé.

Non, tout cela n'était que gâchis et Aro ne pouvait en être heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

_note :_ 14ième chapitre. Et puis, l'idée de compagne est séduisante, quoiqu'il soit plus aisé de l'explorer par nos très chers loups. Paul n'est d'ailleurs pas abandonné si quelqu'un venait à se poser la question. Rien n'est abandonné, car je n'ai pas de règle. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne touche pas à un texte durant 10 ans que demain, je ne m'y plongerai pas pour le terminer. L'abandon a un côté définitif qui me terrorise, à peu près autant que d'écrire le mot "fin". D'ailleurs le mot "fin" ne va pas tarder, car l'histoire ne compte "que" 14 chapitres et un épilogue. Encore un peu de lecture avant la fin de l'aventure ... Est-ce que le trajet vous a plu ?

**Chapitre 14 :**

Un hurlement bestial transperça l'air, figeant une partie des hommes-loups, agaçant l'autre partie. Dans un coin, l'un des anciens grogna. Voilà pourquoi son peuple ne dominerait jamais, malgré leurs forces, leurs pouvoirs et leurs longévités. Ils n'avaient aucune finesse, à la manière des barbares, ils s'entre-déchiraient sans fin !

Le combat qui s'ensuivit fut aussi long et sanglant que possible, chaque loup se délectant de cette ambiance malsaine. Un loup mutilé se traîna le plus loin possible en gémissant. Il mourrait dans les prochaines heures à cause de la perte de sang ou dans les prochains jours d'une infection, faute de soin. C'était le danger à vouloir être le chef d'une meute tel que la leur. Les prétendants aux titres étaient nombreux et survivre à de multiples affronts était rare.

Le nouvel Alpha rugit sa joie et sa satisfaction d'avoir atteint le titre. Il n'aurait jamais osé franchir le pas et provoquer l'Alpha, l'ancien Alpha, s'il n'avait pas était animé par une conviction profonde. Des vampires avaient osé leurs déclarés la guerre. Des vampires ... De fragiles petites créatures, figées dans le temps. Leurs corps si faibles cassaient entre leurs doigts. Leurs morsures les empoisonnés. Tout ce que les vampires avaient toujours put faire c'était s'enfuir et se cacher. Et voilà qu'un clan de vampire avait détruit un certain de nombres de leurs frères.

Si les hiérarchies étaient vacillantes et couramment remises en doutes par de nouveaux venus, ils n'en étaient pas moins tous frère. Ce n'était pas la violence de leurs morts qui les touchaient mais que d'autres les aient tués. Les loups-garous ne pouvaient que s'entre-tuer, les autres espèces n'étaient pas censé en avoir la force.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ils étaient en route, par la mer et par le ciel, divisé par affinité plus que par clan. Toutes leurs allégeances allaient aux Volturis après tout. Bientôt, bientôt, ils seraient là. Ils fondraient sur eux comme la peste. Ils les déchireraient et danseraient aux milieux des feux de joies, quelques secondes plus tard. Ils auraient raisons des tueurs de loup-garous, prouvant par la même leurs forces à tous et plus personne n'oserait croire qu'un clan peut détrôner les Volturis. Plus personnes pour quelques dizaines d'années en tout cas.

Le seul qui ne craignait, ni n'exultait du combat à venir, c'était Marcus. Ses yeux restaient froids. Peut importe les guerres, les morts, les nouveaux-nés, les lois, les loups-garous, la couleur du ciel ou les les paroles de miel qui sortaient de la bouche d'Aro. Aucune importance. Elle n'était plus là. Elle était morte et tout avait cessé avec elle. Comme si la vie avait retenu sa respiration pour ne jamais la relâcher. Il vivait entre parenthèse. S'il avait été plus lucide, il aurait pu se demander si l'actes de ces vampires étaient réprimandables. En dehors d'un étalage de force gênant. On leurs avaient prit leur frère, leur soeur, une compagne, une conjointe, un fils, une fille.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Les services de polices sont toujours à la recherche d'information concernant le meurtrier de masse qui a sévit dans les petites communes de la région le mois dernier. " annonça d'une voix tranquille une présentatrice au journal télévisé.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Carlisle et Jasper discutait à voix basse autour d'une carte. Ils avaient appris l'arrivée prochaine des Volturis par le réseau informatique. Les journalistes se concentrés surtout sur les meurtres en masses que Jasper avaient commis lorsqu'il s'était ... égaré. Personne ne soupçonnait un quelconque phénomène paranormal et aucun témoin n'en avait réchappé. Heureusement ou malheureusement. Quelques nouvelles étaient intéressantes, elles trahissaient les mouvements possibles des loups.

La difficulté était importante, mais ils essayaient de semé des preuves de leurs passages de façon à ce que les deux ennemis arrivent ensembles. Qu'ils se rencontrent au bon moment, au bon endroit pour ne pas faire de victimes collatérales. C'était un jeu dangereux, tout en finesse.

Après avoir définit sept cibles potentielles, dont deux à marquer en priorité, Jasper partit rejoindre Bella. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensembles. Elle lui avait permit de retrouver le calme. Elle n'avait pas eut peur de lui, pas une seule seconde. Elle avait sut quand reculer pour ne pas l'acculer, mais jamais elle ne l'avait fuit. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable des sentiments naissants si il n'avait pas sut que c'était l'oeuvre d'Alice. Si elle avait voulu tuer Bella elle l'aurait fait et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ne l'ait transformé que pour la protéger. D'abord, des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait autrefois pour Edward. Le choc de la transformation avait voilà toutes cette souffrance. Ensuite, pour que lui-même ne lui fasse pas de mal. Alors non, il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il acceptait.

Sa tête blottit contre le ventre de la jeune immortelle, il pouvait enfin fermé les yeux. Qu'importe s'il ne dormait pas, il rêvait. Elle laissait passer ses doigts dans ses boucles dorés en savourant le contact. Au dessus d'eux, des étoiles à l'infini.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rosalie berçait entre ses bras de glace le petit corps de Sarah. L'enfant avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Leurs cheveux se mélangeaient de tel façon que des yeux humains auraient put les confondre. Aux yeux d'Emmet, la petite fille n'en restait pas moins une petite Rosalie. Elle aurait put être leur fille, leur enfant. D'ailleurs, Rosalie l'avait adopté en tant que tel et l'enfant semblait en passe d'en faire autant.

Ce qu'Emmet comprenait mieux que quiconque, c'est que cet instinct maternelle qui apparaissait chez sa compagne allait la transformer en vrai lionne lorsque l'heure des combats sonneraient. Elle ne laisserait personne approcher Sarah. Elle n'accepterait jamais la sentence des Volturis. Elle n'accepterait jamais que Sarah soit considérée comme un monstre, une aberration.

La petite fille glissa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux blonds de Rosalie. Quelques secondes, elle s'était armée d'une brosse et elle tentait de faire une tresse dans ses si beaux cheveux. Elle arracha plusieurs sourires tendres à Rosalie, plusieurs sourires qu'Emmet n'avait plus vu fleurir sur ces lèvres depuis longtemps. Oui, il protégerait ce sourire. Il protégerait sa famille.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jasper se redressa pour observer les yeux de Bella. Ils viraient doucement à l'orangé. Les nuances le captivèrent un instant alors que les yeux devant lui viraient au noir profond. Il continua à l'observer, surpris, sans comprendre que ses yeux avaient subit la même modification et soudain, elle l'embrassait. Si elle avait été humaine, son coeur aurait battu la chamade. Son coeur ne bougea pas mais chacun de ses sens étaient tournés vers lui. Jasper aurait pu reculer, il aurait pu la repousser, il aurait pu ne pas s'avouer la vérité. Mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa langue caressa doucement sa douce. Une main vient caresser sa joue.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un souffle amusé quitte le corps a demi-muté qui semble gigantesque face à la silhouette fine de la vampire. La transformation s'achève et le monstre se révèle. Des bras épais, couverts de poils drus, aussi dur que des fils d'aciers. Des griffes qui remplacent quasiment les doigts. Cette patte, faites pour abattre n'importe quel adversaire, s'élancent alors en direction de Jane. Elle évite le premier coup plus par réflexe qu'autres choses. Derrière elle, s'étale près d'une trentaine de vampires. Derrière lui, seulement une vingtaine de loup.

Les vampires pensaient être venu en déployant une débauche de force. Ils ne devaient après tout, affronter QUE six vampires, dont seulement deux dotés de pouvoirs. Le but étant de revenir victorieux sans la moindre perte. Ce qui ajouterait à leurs légendes, sinon, malgré leur victoire, il serait diminué à la vue des autres.

A présent, malgré leur surnombre, ils n'étaient pas sur d'être capable de vaincre. Jane bondit derrière ses troupes avant de se concentrer pour que le premier mâle s'effondre au sol, plié par la douleur. Plusieurs vampires lui sautent dessus malgré leurs craintes que les autres le défendent. Mais les loups-garous ne prennent pas soins des leurs, ils se consacrent sur leurs propres combats.

Alec contourne un premier loup, il se glisse entre les combats, cherche la faille et il se retrouve bientôt devant ce loup-garou à la taille démesurée. Il est encore entre d'autres de son espèce, alors Alec en profite. Il annihile ses sens et le laisse frapper au hasard. Derrière lui, un hurlement. Un vampire vient d'être mordu. Il agonise déjà, le corps à moitié brisé. A sa droite, Félix broie entre ses bras la tête d'un loup. Il s'est installé sur ses épaules pour éviter toutes morsures. Les craquements sinistres et l'odeur d'un sang animal emplissent bientôt le champ de batailles. Les loups-garous tombent petit à petit, morts. Ils tombent sur un champ de cadavre de vampire.

Un loup saisit la main d'Aro dans sa gueule, planta ses crocs profondément dans le vampire, répandant le seul venin capable de les tuer. Un venin capable d'infecter le sang qui les anime. Sans la moindre hésitation, le vieux vampire, brise son bras avant de retourner au combat comme ci la douleur n'avait pas envahi son être. Il passe, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur le corps de Jane. Trop jeune pour être transformée, trop jeune pour ce genre de combat malgré un esprit des plus pervers.

Marcus ferma les yeux. Enfin. Enfin, il allait pouvoir partir. Il s'était bien battu. Il sentait le venin s'étendre dans son corps, rendant ses gestes mous et sa force s'éteignait lentement. Enfin, il allait la retrouver dans la véritable mort. Peut-être la verrait-il ? Qu'importe, il atteindrait le même état qu'elle, et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il sourit tendrement à la mort qui l'enserrait peu à peu dans ses bras. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour abattre un ennemi avant de tomber. Au sol, personne ne prenait garde à lui. A son regard, tout était flou. Il observait Chelsea se battre comme une sauvage. Elle était couverte de sang, couverte de débris des leurs. Renata avait beau étendre son bouclier, rien de semblait fonctionner. Elle était resté à l'arrière du combat et elle avait l'air si perdu.

A quelques mètres de là, Bella s'était dissimulée. Elle protégeait les loups de temps à autres, pour s'assurer que les vampires soient détruits et bientôt, il ne resta plus que deux loups blessés et deux vampires. Aro et Caius. Qui se battait côte à cote.

C'est à ce moment là, que les Cullens se révélèrent. Caius feula dans leur direction absolument fou alors que Aro se mit à sourire. Leur plan avait été ingénieux après tout. Et il adorait les surprises, aussi mauvaises soient-elles ! Jasper s'élança vers les loups en diffusant un maximum d'émotion. Il noua ses bras autour du cou épai de l'animal. Ses poils étaient si dur qu'ils pénétraient presque ses muscles de glace. Carlisle et Emmet s'était saisit du second loup alors que Rosalie et Bella brisait le corps d'Aro, morceau par morceau. Esmée se tenait devant Caius, le défendant de bouger. Le vampire était couvert de sang et ses yeux brillaient de haine.

Dans le dos de la mère, un premier loup tomba. Immédiatement, Emmet et Carlisle allèrent aider Jasper et ensemble, ils brisèrent le cou animal. Et bientôt tous se tournèrent vers Caius. Ils avaient les yeux noirs, excités par le combat et leurs airs étaient figés, comme seuls peuvent l'être des vampires. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une demi-heure, le temps semblait s'être figé pourtant l'esprit du dernier Volturi bouillonnait.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore tué ? Pour avoir un témoin, une preuve de leurs suprématies. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir, donc il représentait un danger moins important qu'un autre, malgré sa haine pour eux. Il ne voyait pas d'autres raisons. Les Cullens non plus d'ailleurs, ils n'avait pas pensé laissé de témoin à l'origine. En réalité, ils pensaient qu'il aurait à affronter bien plus de loup que cela après la disparition des vampires, mais Jasper en distillant haine et courage et Bella en protégeant certains loups des attaques de Jane et de Chelsea avaient habillement réguler le combat jusqu'à obtenir ce face à face. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à tué ce vampire à présent seul. Il était trop faible pour eux. Mais s'il le laissait partir ... Un jour, il pourrait revenir avec plus de vampires, plus de pouvoirs et encore plus de haine.

Avant que les Cullens ne prennent la douloureuse décision de le tuer, Caius décida d'intervenir :

"Voici donc les nouveaux rois des vampires. Des végétariens ?! Vous aurez besoin d'un témoin, n'est-ce pas ... Carlisle ?"

Sous le ton violent se cacher une supplique pour la vie. En souvenirs du bon vieux temps où il avait siégeait au côté de Carlisle.


	15. Chapter 15 : Épilogue & Origine

_note :_ Epilogue ... A bientôt les amis. Vous me manquez.

**Chapitre 15 - épilogue :**

Les premiers jours, ils avaient marché sur Volterra. Sarah, blottit dans les bras de Rosalie, signifié d'autant plus le changement qui était en marche. La petite ville Italienne avait été vidé de la plupart de ses vampires, mais quelques uns y étaient encore. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Caius revenir, la tête basse sous la honte qu'ils avaient admis la vérité. Les Volturis n'étaient plus là. Si Carlisle avait crains une révolte, sa présence au côté de Caius avait un air de déjà vu des plus rassurants et tout ce passa dans une certaine douceur.

Ils n'avaient passé qu'une dizaine de jour dans la ville, le temps de répandre la nouvelle et d'annoncer leur localisation. Ils dirigeraient tout depuis une ville d'Alaska. Les Denalis, des amis à eux, viendraient effectuer la gérance du vieux continent.

Bella avait décidé qu'elle se contrôler à présent assez pour retourner auprès de son père. Elle n'avait put lui parler qu'une seule fois au téléphone, essayant de le rassurer de son mieux, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir pour l'instant. Sous forme humaine, elle se serait horriblement inquiéter mais ses souvenirs et ses émotions humaines étaient trop floues pour que tout cela l'envahissent.

Caius resterait avec les Cullens. D'abord pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas fomenter une révolte contre le nouvel ordre mais également pour assurer une continuité dans la gouvernance. Pour le moment, ils recevaient les différents clans et les vampires nomades qui venaient leurs signifiés leurs allégeances. A cette occasion, les Cullens leurs expliquer les règles. Ne pas se dévoiler aux humains, principalement. Concernant les enfants, les Cullens sont pour un assouplissement de la loi. Les familles pourront venir déposer des demandes qui seront étudiés au cas par cas et seule les clans capables de gérer un enfant pourront en avoir un. Les Cullens pensent aux orphelins du monde, des enfants dans des états épouvantables pour qui une vie vampirique auprès d'une famille serait plus douce qu'une vie humaine. Ils demandent également aux créateurs de nouveaux-vampires de venir leurs présenter leurs nouveaux-nés.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella courrait au travers de la forêt. Jasper était à ses côtés, soudain, il l'a saisit et ils roulèrent dans l'herbe. Elle éclata de rire et lui dédia le plus beau des sourires avant de l'embrasser. Elle sentait sous ses doigts le velours de sa peau, chaque sillons, chaque reliefs des cicatrices qui parcourraient son corps. Elle en embrassa une, un peu plus profonde alors qu'il faisait de même sur la cicatrice qui s'étalait le long de son poignet.

Elle força sur sa chemise et le tissu craqua, lui tirant un nouveau rire alors qu'elle tirait plus fort, dénudant un corps de guerrier. Jasper se contentait de glisser ses doigts le long de sa peau, sous son débardeur. Il laissa ses lèvres courir le long de son cou, lui soufflant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait plus rougir maintenant, mais ses yeux noircirent de désir et ils s'embrassèrent, encore.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, entourés par la forêt, sur un lit d'herbe et aux bruits mystérieux de la nature.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt quelques heures plus tard, il ne restait plus grand choses de leurs vêtements et ils pouffaient comme des enfants. Heureux. Carlisle aurait presque soupiré en se souvenant du nombre de fois où s'était arrivé à Rosalie et Emmet s'il n'avait pas été si heureux pour eux. Heureux qu'ils n'aient pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Heureux qu'ils se soient trouvés.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Au coeur de la maison des Cullens, Bella et Jasper avaient repris leur calme. La maison avait été prévue pour recevoir, pour gérer le passage, les punitions, les expéditions, les réceptions, ... Toute la vie politique d'une communauté d'immortelle en sommes. Le domaine était grand et à la lisière de la forêt s'étalé trois maisons. La première, celle d'Esmée et de Carlisle était tout en transparence et en sérénité. Des livres s'étalaient sur les murs. Et des fauteuils de toutes les formes se trouvaient dans chacune des pièces. Autant d'endroits pour se recueillir en paix. La seconde maison abritait Rosalie, Emmet et la jeune Sarah. C'était davantage une immense salle de jeu pour le vampire et la petite fille qu'autre chose, mais Rosalie les couvaient d'un regard qui les transformés en famille. La troisième maison avait été aménagé pour Jasper et Bella mais il n'y mettait guère les pieds.

En réalité, Jasper était le guerrier le plus puissant du Clan. Seul Emmet le dépasser en terme de force brute, mais ils avaient prouvé tous ensemble que la force ne suffit pas. Jasper s'occupait des raids punitifs. Bella l'accompagnait, servant de protection faces aux différents pouvoirs. Ensemble, ils étaient le glaive et le bouclier des Cullens.

Emmet restait à la maison familiale, celle où se tenait les réceptions pour protéger le clan, mais aussi pour surveiller Caius. Le vampire s'adaptait étonnamment bien à cet nouvelle vie. Carlisle flattait son ego en lui demandant souvent son avis et en ne l'humiliant pas face à la communauté. Il était traité comme un ami, un hôte privilégié et jamais comme un prisonnier de guerre. Et finalement, tout ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais eut avec Aro lui allait à ravir. Oh, bien entendu, il devait se modérer. Les Cullens étaient capables de pardon mais ils savaient également poser des limites.

Plusieurs maisons d'amis étaient répartis dans le domaine, pour les invités de passages, mais contrairement aux Volturis, les Cullens n'aimaient pas l'idée d'avoir une cours. Ainsi, il fallait avoir une requête à formuler pour résider là, le temps que le problème soit résolu ou être de véritables amis de la famille. Ce qui ne courrait pas les rues.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**bonus : l'origine - version Bella**

Alice se tenait là, à moitié mourante et Bella ne pouvait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Ils ne pouvaient que l'observer mourir, la regarder agoniser. Edward ... Edward était déjà mort et son petit coeur d'humaine ne savait pas comment gérer tout cela. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle, mais elle ne se plains pas. Elle veut soutenir son amie, sa soeur.

La jolie vampire lui fait signe d'approcher alors qu'elle murmure, pour que les autres vampires ne l'entendent pas :

"Bella, promet le moi...

- Quoi, Alice ?

- Promet-moi ...

- Tout ce que tu veux. Dis-le moi, je te promet tout ce que tu veux.

- Promet moi que tu n'auras jamais peur de Jasper. Jamais peur de lui."

Bella sursauta. Ne pas avoir peur d'un vampire qui avait failli la tuer ? Alors qu'il venait de la brutalisé une nouvelle fois il y a quelques secondes ? Ce n'était pas si simple que cela, mais elle était prête à le promettre. Prêtes à tout pour faire apparaître le soulagement sur le visage de son amie.

"Je te le promet ..."

puis c'est un cri qui retentit. Alice venait de se jetait sur elle, elle la mordait profondément, injectant son venin dans sa chair. Bella hurla de souffrance, dans son dos, une porte venait de s'ouvrir. C'était Jasper. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, plusieurs centaines de secondes durant lequel la voix d'Alice lui répétait sans cesse dans son esprit : Jamais peur de lui. Jamais peur de lui. Jamais peur de lui. Jamais peur de lui. Jamais ...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**bonus : l'origine - version Alice**

Elle agonisait, son futur s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que la faiblesse l'emportait. Bientôt, elle n'existerait plus. Son corps durerait dans le temps, elle était solide après tout, mais son esprit se serait dissous depuis longtemps.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas partir en paix, pas en voyant le regard si désespéré de l'être aimé. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le sauver. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle, mais lui, lui elle ne voulait pas le condamner à tant de souffrance. Alors, elle se concentra, cherchant dans le futur. La vision qu'elle eut se composa d'hurlement, de sang, d'un Jasper vide et meurtrier qui finalement serait tué par les Volturis. Trop dangereux. Capable de se révéler aux humains sans même s'en apercevoir. Et Jasper se laisserait faire, trop heureux de trouver la mort.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution. Lui demander de vivre ? D'être heureux ? De retrouver quelqu'un ? Dans une nouvelle vision, elle le vit s'approcher d'une jeune fille, mais ses cheveux couverts de sang et son air hagard la firent fuir. Quelques choses sembla se briser en lui. Seule Alice pouvait lui faire confiance. Seule Alice lui avait été destiné. Il ne méritait personne d'autres et une nouvelle fois, il se laissait mourir.

A l'extérieur, elle entendit le sanglot de Bella. Edward était partit lui aussi. Elle s'était toujours vu transformer Bella. Elle n'en aurait plus le temps mais elle devait se concentrer sur Jasper. Bella ne serait jamais heureuse humaine, elle n'était pas faites pour cela, mais elle n'avait plus assez de temps. Une nouvelle vision lui vint, elle vit la jeune femme tentait de s'approcher de Jasper avant que celui-ci ne la tue. Le sang teinta à nouveau ses songes.

Elle prit la décision de mordre Bella. Maintenant avant de laisser ses visions lui confirmer ou lui infirmer cette solution. Bella se transformait. Jasper devenait fou avant de remonter la pente près d'elle. Elle les vit ensemble, elle les vit s'embrasser et son coeur se serra de jalousie, mais elle vit également la peur passait dans les yeux de son amie. Un éclat qui pouvait briser Jasper en un instant. Elle ne pourrait plus rien donné à Jasper, rien d'autres que la possibilité d'aimé à nouveau, un jour. Alors elle prit sa décision.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour observer une dernière fois son mari. Il lui parlait mais ses mots ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle était presque partie déjà. Elle n'avait plus de temps, elle ne pouvait faire plus, alors d'une voix douce elle lui murmura :

"Jasper, je t'aime plus que tout. J'ai besoin de voir Bella. S'il-te-plait."

Le monde devenait flou. Elle était entrain de lâcher. Elle aurait aimé expliqué à Bella ce qui allait se passer. Elle aurait aimé la rassurée. Mais elle n'est avait vraiment pas le temps. Elle murmura, plus bas encore, pour qu'elle s'approche et à peine la promesse arrachée, elle planta ses crocs. Injecta son venin et ses dernières forces pour s'assurer que la transformation fonctionne et la relâcha en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle mourut à côté d'une Bella qui hurlait, en pleine transformation.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers son amie. Elle regardait Jasper, désirant fixer son visage comme dernière image avant l'infini de la mort. Et soudain, ce fut finit.

~ FIN ~


End file.
